Le journal de vie
by Icenow
Summary: Beaucoup de personnes pensent que toutes nos pensées, nos émotions et tout le reste de notre vie s'envolent parmi les étoiles. Là-bas elles s'inscriraient dans un journal de vie tout au long de notre vie. Les gens sont partagés sur l'utilité de ce journal. Certains disent que c'est pour notre repentir, d'autre pour notre jugement dernier… Personne ne le sait vraiment.
1. Et si ça pouvait aller autrement

Je ne sais plus dans quelle année nous sommes. Sûrement 2012ou en 1516 ? Je sais juste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans. Fille sans histoire particulière, j'ai une grosse tendance à mentir quand je ne vois pas d'autres issues possibles. Châtain aux yeux bleus gris je ne pense vraiment pas être belle, ceux qui le disent doivent avoir un besoin pressent de se faire raccorder la pupille si ce n'est par simple compassion.

Mais je reconnais que j'aide la chance dans la vie même si tout n'est pas morose. Tout ça c'est grâce à mes amis. Ils sont ma grande fierté. Il y en a une particulièrement que je connais depuis longtemps : Leyla. C'est un merveilleux petit bout de femme : plus grande gueule que moi, plus petite aussi, une boule de nerf avec un grand sourire à la clef. Ce n'est pas un de ces sourires niais barbants qui se fout de toi en large en travers et en diagonale.

Lors de nos discussions interminables, on se demande toujours ce qui se passe dans la tête de telle ou telle personne. C'est vrai que comme ça on peut paraître peu Barbie casse-noisette… mais la réalité est vraiment tout autre. Ce soir comme tous les soirs qu'on passe ensemble: on se pose des questions sur une personne avant de s'endormir…

Leyla me réveille en sursaut. C'est déjà le matin. Je vois à ses yeux que quelque chose cloche. Je ne comprends. Où est mon portable… Je regarde un peu autour de moi. Mais je ne suis pas dans la chambre moi ! C'est quoi ce joujou ! Nos deux lits sont alignés comme dans un dortoir. Nous sommes éclairées par une petite fenêtre. Par cette dernière on voit un jardin entouré de forêt. A gauche il y a des placards visiblement divisés en deux parties. Les deux parties contiennent, vêtement, chaussure et maquillage à nos tailles et couleurs. A un « hirk » près : dans mes tiroirs il y a une petite robe de soirée rose bonbon léché. Leyla passe par une porte que je n'avais pas repérée. « Viens voir ! »

C'est une petite salle de bain plutôt coquette. Deux lavabos, une grande baignoire, une glace géante… Dans un coin j'aperçois nos brosses à dents, nos gels douches, nos crèmes… Je trouve une énorme trousse à pharmacie un peu…exotique dans un tiroir.

-"Qui te connaît si bien, Leylou ? Mais surtout qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

- On doit rêver rien de plus.

-Tu veux vérifier ?

-Non merci, ça ira… Je te connais."

On revient dans la chambre. Une cloison a été improvisée avec des étagères emplies de livres. Ce sont tous des livres parlant de magies ou de mythes. Derrière cette cloison, un coin de cuisine à gauche. Il semble être d'un autre temps. Les placards un peu plus à gauche sont pleins de graines et de fruits… inconnus. Une table en bois est accompagnée de quelques chaises au centre de la pièce. Une large fenêtre avec un petit rebord qui accueille de nombreux petits animaux qui ne semblent pas être peureux. C'est un peu comme si on avait un zoo miniature très coloré. La porte en bois ouvre sur un jardin. Je me retourne vers Leyla : où on est? Comment on est arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-« On mange ?

-Tant qu'à y être ! »

On mange vite fait. Il nous faut des réponses à nos questions et surtout savoir comment on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Le plus vite sera le mieux. C'est pas pour autant que je vais changer mes habitudes : je sors. Pendant ce temps Leyla fait un tour autour de la maison.

Le jardin est plutôt simple. Les seules fleurs qui le décorent sont sauvages. L'herbe à été coupée ressemant. Il y a quelque chose qui bouge et qui fait du bruit au fond du jardin. En me rapprochant je comprends quelques mots. C'est un mouton tout rose… il ne pourrait pas être noir ou blanc comme par chez moi… Non? Bah zut.

-« Non mais je lui aurais arrangé sa face à celui-là. Un bon Kick dans sa petite tête !

-Hem ! hm…

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! De quel droit on se permet de…

- Youhou !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir où je suis.

-Sur la commune de Magnolia

-Je suis dans la maudite plante à maman ! Celle qui ne voulait pas mourir ?

-Euh… C'est une ville… T'as essayé de faire du mal à une plante ?!

-Hein ? Mais non… Tu comprends tout de travers ! Je voulais juste qu'elle fasse un grand dodo.

-Pff quelle ignorante, si elle ne connait même pas Magnolia alors elle ne sert à rien. Et en plus elle fait du mal aux plantes.

-Hé ho ! Bonbon pour Barbie ! J'entends.

-Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas sourde…

-A propos d'heureux, dit moi quel est le cinglé qui nous a amenée ici avant que je ne coupe en rondelle !

-Boire est mauvais pour la santé.

-Hier je ne me suis pas couchée ici et chez moi les moutons sont blancs ils ne font que un bruit et surtout ils ne me rendent pas CHÈVRE !

-Tu m'ennuie. Vas le demander à grand père de la guilde.

-De qui ? De quoi ?

-T'es vraiment désespérée toi !

-YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Je suis sûre que tu m'envoie le voir parce que tu n'en sais rien!

-On ne tue personne ! Comme toujours j'arrive au bon moment… »

Leyla n'avait trouvé que des arbres autour de la maison. Ils nous séparent d'autres maisons. Nous faisons les présentations entre le chamallo sur patte (qui s'appelle Drogmul) et Leyla.

-« Où on pourra le trouver ton pépé ?

-Vous ne pourrez pas le rater. »

Pressées d'aller voir cette personne, nous partons de suite.

La ville est extrêmement grande. Les maisons sont plutôt colorées. Mais la vie ici ne semble pas de l'époque que connais. elle semble complètement en décalage. Dans les rues il n'y a ni vélos, ni voitures, ni motos. Les personnes se déplacent à pied. Plus rarement nous voyons des carrioles tirées par des moutons qui ressemblent à Drogmul. Nous entendons au loin un marché. On a surement plus de chances de trouver ce grand père guilde. En entrant dans le marché, des odeurs viennent nous interpeler. Elles nous mettent face à une dure réalité : nous n'avons pas d'argent et nous ne connaissons personne…

-« Il nous faut vraiment un job.

-J'avais remarqué Lilou, mais le grand père est plus important.

-Et on le trouve où ce pépé si remarquable ?

-On demande ?

-Comme si on avait le choix… »

Nous interpelons un agent de police. Celui-ci reconnait ne pas connaitre beaucoup de monde puisqu'il vient d'arriver dans la région. Il nous propose de poser notre question à une femme qui s'occupe d'un stand. Cette dernière ne connait pas non plus de « pépé guilde remarquable ».

On se sépare. On a plus de chances de le trouver. Leyla descend la rue. Je pars de l'autre côté. Sur un des côtés de la rue je vois un grand père plutôt grand, assit sur un tabouret. Je lui demande s'il connait le « pépé guilde ». Cet espèce de fou me regarde dans les yeux et rigole à en tomber… Ce n'est sûrement pas lui. Drogmul ne nous a pas parlé d'un fou. Désespérée je fais quelques mètres. Environ au bout du centième mètre une blonde m'interpelle. Elle a à peu près le même âge que moi.

-« T'es pas une des filles qui cherchent "pépé guilde remarquable" ?

- Euh… si pourquoi ? Tu peux me conduire jusqu'à lui ?

- Je suis Lucy. Je fais partie de Fairy Tail et celui que tu cherches est le guilde master, le chef de la guilde.

- Je vais chercher Leyla et on y va.

- Je t'accompagne. »

Où est Leyla ? Un cri, une insulte… « Salopard ! Je vais te faire la peau ! » OK, Elle est là… Une espèce de gros mufle la plaque contre lui.

« Il faut payer ma p'tite dame ! Cette belle info vaut bien une petite avance. »

Son sourire est écœurant, ses yeux sont ceux d'un porcelet en train de se faire étrangler… ses mains graisseuses s'aventurent de plus en plus loin. On garde notre calme : comment faire ? Et dire que ces abrutis me bloquent ! Et bien sûr, pas un pour l'aider. On les croirait au cirque Pinder. Le gars se met à hurler, Leyla qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vu le cri horrible qu'il fait, ça doit faire mal… Leyla se fait projeter contre l'étalage. Le pervers s'effondre. Son cri se rapproche de plus en plus de celui du cochon qu'on égorge. La peau du porcin se craquelle. Il a éclaté de tout son long. Le spectacle n'est pas des plus appétissants. Pourtant ça n'empêche pas à un chien de gouter à sa chair. Celle-ci a changé de couleur. Elle est à mi-chemin entre le violet et le vert. Le chien l'a à peine sentie qu'il part en courant. L'odeur me monte au nez, elle va me faire rendre mon petit déjeuné… trop tard…

Je regarde Leyla : son regard est figé, ses yeux sont si noirs même la sclérotique est noire. C'est comme si le noir de la pupille avait recouvert tout l'œil. Les contours des yeux sont d'un rouge assez vif. Ça lui donne une allure assez mortuaire, mais assez mignon à mon goût. Elle ferme les yeux. Je dois intervenir. Cette fois-ci trop c'est trop : je bouscule, projette, plaque au sol toute personne refusant de bouger de mon passage. J'arrive enfin jusqu'à elle. Son pouls est stable et sa respiration est normale. En la secouant comme un prunier, elle revient à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois-ci ? Je pensais avoir tout vu mais à parement non. Dommage, j'aurais préféré. Elle regarde autour d'elle, les gens, le grand malabar.

-« Je crois que j'ai fait une petite connerie.

- Tu crois ? Mais non, trois fois rien.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué quand même.

- A mon grand regret il respire encore. Tu l'as seulement bien amoché.»

Lucy arrive. Je ne l'espérais plus celle-ci. Je pensais qu'elle avait même pris la poudre d'escampette.

-« Il faut vite aller à la guilde. Elle peut marcher ?

- Je ne suis pas handicapée quand même ! »

C'est bon : elle va bien. Bref, au cas où on se dirige vers la guilde à toute jambe. On peut voir au loin une espèce d'énorme château. Sa porte est énorme. Des cris fusaient. On vient d'entrer : une énorme bagarre règne en maître dans une espèce de grande salle. Profitant qu'on ne fasse pas attention à nous Lucy ouvre la marche.

-« Ne faites pas attention à ça. C'est juste les mecs. Vous allez vous y habituer. »

Euh… d'accord, si tu veux mais ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant : il y a des boules de feu, de glace, des jets d'eau, des épées, des clefs mores… qui fusent de tous les côtés. Mais bon si tu me dis que c'est normal, je ferais juste attention où je mets les pieds.

Il y a plusieurs rangées de tables et de bancs. La salle est assez lumineuse. Au fond, un grand rideau blanc annonce une seconde salle. Il ressemble à un drap d'hôpital, c'est sûrement l'infirmerie et bizarrement j'en ai compris l'utilité. Au centre du mur du fond, deux escaliers conduisent à une sorte de mezzanine annoncé par un petit balcon, sûrement l'étage supérieur. Les murs sont en pierres. En même temps avec « les mecs » il ne fallait mieux pas les faire en allumettes. Quelques poutres sont quand même apparentes. Si on regarde bien on peut y voir quelques traces : à certains endroits elles sont un peu brûlées et à d'autres entaillées. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit des coups d'épées. Vive la petite vie tranquille à la campagne. Le reste des meubles sont en bois. Dans un coin, un bar règne en maître. Une femme en robe rouge est derrière ce bar. Elle a des orbes d'azur du plus bel effet. Sur le bar, tel un petit amérindien, un grand père est assis les yeux fermés, l'air vaillant et fier. On dirait qu'il dort. C'est sûrement lui. En effet, il est plutôt remarquable, Drogmul ne se trompait pas. Malgré tout, son visage rappelle un peu celui d'un clown. Il ne lui manque plus que le gros nez rouge. Peut être que s'il dort... zut! je n'ai pas mon maquillage.

-« Vous me cherchez ?

- On a un « petit » problème, on pense que vous pourriez nous aider, dit Leyla.

- Et quel problème ?

- Hier soir nous nous sommes couché chez nous, dans notre univers : là où les moutons sont blancs et où ils nous rendent pas chèvre. Ce matin on s'est réveillée dans une maison à la lisière de la forêt. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Juste un mouton rose qui parle dans le jardin au nom de Drogmul. C'est lui qui nous a dit de venir. Dans les placards il y avait tout ce dont on a besoin à notre taille. Comme si on nous y attendait. Le jardin est nettoyé. Qui y vit?

- Drogmul est chargé de s'occuper du jardin de cette maison. Aujourd'hui on peut dire que cette maison n'est à personne. Vous pouvez y rester. On raconte qu'à la mort du mage qui la construite, elle devint maudite. Ce qui est étrange, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'habitants depuis au moins deux cents ans, elle n'est pas délabrée. Il n'y a pas de doutes, cette maison est vraiment mystérieuse.

- C'est bien joli tout ça mais on fait comment pour rentrer chez nous ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez un jour y retourner. Je pense que personne n'y verra d'inconvénients si vous habitez cette maison. »

On est bien avancé, et en plus ce vieux grand chef miniature est mort de rire. S'il continu à rire comme ça je le transforme en merguez. Lucy s'avance.

-« En attendant vous avez sûrement besoin d'argent, non ?

- T'as un job à nous proposer ?

- Leyla a un pouvoir assez puissant mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle le contrôle entièrement. Je pense, Maître, qu'elle aurait besoin d'entrainement, elle pourrait alors devenir un très bon atout pour Fairy Tail.

- Mage ? Fairy Tail ? Et savoir ce que pense la principale intéressée, ça compte ?

- Personne n'est obligé de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Mais si on veut faire partit de Fairy Tail il faut avoir de la magie en soit, rien de plus. »

Ils nous expliquent une histoire assez sordide. Cette guilde serait comme une grande famille composée uniquement de mages. On pourrait voir sur un grand panneau sous le balcon de la mezzanine, des annonces pour des missions. Chaque mission effectuée rapporte de l'argent. Bref, ça c'est comme avec Mario. Sauf que je suis nulle à Mario. Tout ça serait plausible dans une console, mais pas dans la vie réelle. Ils ne me prêtent pas attention, je vais en profiter pour m'éloigner un peu. Faire le point vas m'aider à rester rationnelle.

« T'es une nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin ? »

Je relève les yeux. Je me retrouve face à un mec avec des cheveux roses, c'est une manie ! Le sourire de bêta à la clef, rien ne manque : voici le portrait de l'abruti dans toute sa splendeur.

-« Je ne suis personne. Ne te préoccupe pas de mon cas.

- C'est impossible, on est toujours quelqu'un. »

Je le fusille du regard avec un regard « mon-pauvre-type-t'es-vraiment-à-côté-de-la-plaque » en soupirant. J'espère que ça va le décourager et que je vais enfin pouvoir être seule deux secondes.

« Tu peux utiliser de la magie ? »

Ce petit monsieur "je suis quelqu'un" ne va vraiment pas lâcher le morceau. Il me parait aussi idiot qu'un mouton de par chez moi. Mais bon on dirait vraiment qu'il attend une réponse : « Hein ? ». J'espère que ça va lui suffire et qu'il va enfin partir. Mais ça m'étonnerait puisqu'il commence à réfléchir. Il m'inquiète, à réfléchir comme il va attraper des rhumatismes. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il utilise ses neurones.

Il me saisit par le bras et m'amène un peu plus loin. Il a fait ça tellement brusquement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Il est à environ 5m de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ce tordu ? Il me jette des boules de feu! Je comprends pourquoi il m'a déplacée, le mur derrière moi m'empêche de fuir. J'arrive à esquiver les trois premières. J'ai un ... beaucoup de chance! Il veut me forcer à lui montrer mes pouvoirs mais j'en ai pas : je vais finir cuite à point comme les frites de papa. Une quatrième boule se rapproche dangereusement de moi tandis qu'une cinquième vient à peine d'être lancée. Il faudrait pouvoir les gelées, étouffer ce feu. De la neige apparait en petits flocons autour de moi et s'agglutine autour de ce feu. Les deux boules tombent sur le sol, ouf. Mais cet espèce de chicon creux ne me laisse même pas une seconde de répit et m'en envoie de toute part. Il faut que je me protège. La neige forme alors un énorme mur. Le feu le détruit rapidement. Ça chauffe !une boule fonce sur moi. Par réflex, je me mets en boule et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas ressentie de brulure sur ma peau, il l'a sûrement arrêté avant qu'elle me touche. Mais je suis dans le noir. Je cherche quoi que ce soit à tâtons. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Je suis dans une énorme bulle de neige. Il faudrait que je sorte rapidement avant de manquer d'oxygène. J'essaye de la repousser, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait marcher. J'arrive à passer à travers la neige? Bon c'était quoi ça? Peu importe, d'abord tu vas aller sermonner le « tout-feu-tout-neige ». C'est sûrement le coup avec la neige et le feu. Je vais te l'attraper par le col de la chemise, ça va lui remettre les idées en face.

« C'était quoi ça? Tu t'amuses à jouer avec mes nerfs avec ton feu et ta neige ! »

Pourquoi il me fait cette tête aussi surprise ce clown ?

-« Le feu est bien le mien. Mais je ne connais personne qui contrôle la neige à part toi.

- Je… quoi ? »

Autour de nous, tout le monde regarde. Je relâche rapidement notre drôle de pokémon. Quelqu'un à une arme chargée à me prêter ? Non ? Je vais retourner à côté de Leyla. Il ne sait rien passé. Avec un grand sourire de raton laveur ça passera mieux ?

-« C'est quoi ce joujou ?

- Tu pourrais travailler à Fairy Tail toi aussi ? Profite du fait que tu sois une mage.

- Ouai, ça pourrait être une possibilité. »

Une grande femme aux cheveux rouges écarlates en armures apparait. C'est plutôt un drôle phénomène celle-ci.

-« Je m'occupe de votre entrainement alors.

- C'est sympa de se proposer. Merci.

- Je ne me propose pas, je m'impose. »

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Il ne faut pas rigoler. Oups, j'ai pouffé. Je tourne les talons avant que ça ne dégénère et je m'en vais aux côtés de Leyla. La femme du bar nous arrête.

-« Je suis Mirajane. Je m'occupe du bar et des repas. Si vous voulez faire partit de la guide, il faut que vous ayez une preuve que vous êtes de la guilde.

- Hein ?

- Rien de très spécial pour une guilde, juste la marque de Fairy Tail. »

On se regarde dans les yeux : de quelle marque elle veut parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous faire ?

-« Je commence par qui ?

- A toi l'honneur Leyla.

-Froussarde !

- Si tu veux j'y vais en premier.

- Non, c'est bon.

- De quelle couleur ?

- Bleu nuit, Mirajane.

- Où veux-tu la porter ?

- Sur l'épaule. Là.

- Et toi… miss ?

-Lilou. Bleu nuit, en dessous de l'oreille gauche.

- Là ?

- Un peu plus en arrière. Là. Parfait. »

On bavarde un peu avec Mirajane qui nous présente plusieurs personnes présentes. Nous mangeons là. Les personnes de la guilde peuvent y manger gratuitement. C'est Leyla qui le voulait tellement pour connaître du monde. Il faut vraiment plus de patience que je ne le croyais pour attendre de pouvoir enfin partir. Youpi, miss a enfin finit son dessert. On y va. Je me demande quand même ce qu'on va faire demain. Il est déjà presque 4h de l'après-midi, oups.

-« Demain, ici, 6h ! Les retards ne sont pas acceptés. »

Bon c'est tout trouvé, demain : entrainement. Bizarrement tout à coup j'aurais préféré pouvoir lire les livres qui sont à la maison.

De retour à la maison. Je prends une douche vite fait et change de vêtement. Je voudrais aller faire un tour en forêt. Pas de jeans, pas de débardeurs… je ne vais pas mettre une robe quand même ! Ouf, il y a des pantalons larges et souples. Ce n'est pas le top mais ça ira.

-« Je sors.

- Hm »

Dans la forêt, je vois des arbres vraiment impressionnants. Ils sont vraiment énormes. Grimper dedans devrai être pas mal du tout, de plus je voudrais voir les environs. J'espère qu'un sanglier rose à pois verts ne viendra pas m'inviter à prendre le thé. Ce ruisseau est vraiment adorable, avec ce grand sol pleureur, c'est vraiment magnifique. Les poissons sont normaux, ouf ! Tiens, la forêt s'arrête si brutalement. C'est une espèce de clairière où sont rangés des arbres tout rose. Très haut d'accord, mais pourquoi pas noir ou gris ou encore bleu foncé ? Ce n'est pas beau le rose, mais bon on dirait qu'il va falloir m'y habituer. Je me demande quand même ce qu'on voit de là-haut. Personne ? Personne. Je grimpe.

Pas mal, on peut voir toute la forêt. La ville est plutôt mignonne vu d'ici. Elle faites de plusieurs taches de couleurs vives. Il faut que je me dépêche avant qu'on me voit. Ce n'est pas trop haut : je saute. Si on me voit là, on va me prendre pour une folle. La grosse branche coupée sera parfaite pour sauter. Il n'y a rien en bas, non c'est bon. Mais…mais pourquoi il me retient l'autre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord ? Je vais te faire me lâcher toi !

« T'es à plus de 6 m du sol. Il y a rien que certains mages qui peuvent sauter de cette hauteur sans problème. Si tu veux te tuer vas-y. Je parie que tu n''es même pas une mage. »

J'essaye de me tourner. Qui est cet idiot finit ? Les bras se resserrent. Je suis dans de beaux draps moi. Et c'est quoi cette manie de s'occuper des affaires des autres?

« Laisse-moi au moins voir ta tête. »

Je peux enfin me tourner. C'est un mec pas mal avec des cheveux d'un noir très profond. Ses bras se relâchent petit à petit. Je n'espérais pas mieux. Dès que ses bras me lâchent entièrement je saute en arrière. Quel emmerdeur ! Et hop ! J'atterris sur mes pieds, accroupie et un poing au sol. Sublime, de quoi fermer son clapet. Je me relève, et me dirige d'un pas pressant vers la forêt. Une main me bloque au coude. Oh non ! Pas celui-là ! Tout à coup l'autre pokémon me semble sympathique.

-« T'es qui ?

- En quoi ça t'importe ?

- La marque dans ton coup. T'es de Fairy Tail.

- Je croyais que je n'étais pas une mage. »

J'en ai marre qu'il me tienne toujours comme son petit chien. Je me retourne d'un coup sec. Ça le fait lâcher

, n'a pas de vêtements…

« Un PERVERS ! »

Je le pousse en arrière et court du plus vite possible vers la maison. J'arrive à la maison, ouf. Leyla prépare une sorte de thé à la cuisine.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe que tu sois essoufflée ?

- Rien. Il y a des pervers dans les bois. Ils se baladent à poil.

- Il y a des beaux mecs ?

- Leyla !

- Si on n'a plus le droit de plaisanter !»

Le lendemain matin nous nous faisons réveiller par nos tables de nuit. Elles sont comme animées. Il est 5h30. Comment est-ce possible ?

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode :

« Je suis Erza Scarlett, mage de Fairy Tail. Je suis votre coach à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« Le pervers ! »

« Qu'as-tu vu en moi ? »

« …en plein cauchemars ! »


	2. L'entrainement

**L'entrainement**

Au château, l'ambiance est beaucoup plus calme que hier.

« Elle vous attend de pied ferme dans le terrain battu en bas de la rue. Ne soyez pas en retard, elle pourrait se fâcher. »

Merci grand père, sur ceux on y va.

Au terrain indiqué, Erza nous attend de pied ferme. Le terrain est divisé en deux étages. Nous nous trouvons alors comme dans une fosse.

-« Je suis Erza Scarlett, mage de Fairy Tail. Je suis votre coach à partir d'aujourd'hui. Le but que je fixe aujourd'hui et de vous pousser à bout. Je veux connaitre entièrement votre pouvoir. Vos pouvoirs sont assez rares. J'ai donc fait appel à d'autres mages de Fairy Tail également. A Fairy Tail vous ne devez pas…

- Oui, bon on commence ?

- Lilou ! Sait tu seulement ce que je vais dire ?

- Bah ! Tu fais comme les profs, et ça on connait. J'imagine que t'allais nous faire un discours sur « la guilde notre nouvelle super famille » et le fait de devoir ne pas être un boulet pour les autres mages de la guilde.

- Tu oublis la partie sur le Guilde Master et ses nombreux exploits. Qu'on lui doive du respect parce que c'est lui et parce qu'il est fort. Sûrement que tu nous aurais parlé des missions. Je pense qu'on ne doit pas tuer qui que ce soit.

- J'espère pour vous que vous n'allez pas le regretter, novices.

- Novices ou pas, pas la peine de t'énerver autant. Tu vas faire peur aux oiseaux. »

Erza s'éloigne. Elle se met à briller, ses vêtements sont remplacés par une robe en fer. Elle ressemble un peu à celles du temps de Louis 14. Je pourrais essayer de me trouver bizarre, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais. Elle nous fait face. Je n'aime pas trop son petit sourire en coin.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêtes. »

Des épées apparaissent dans les airs autour d'elle. Ça commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne veux pas finir comme un poulet sur une tourne broche. Il faudrait pouvoir écraser ces armes suffisamment pour les mettre en poussières. Il n'y a plus d'armes qui apparaissent, c'est déjà ça. Les épées nous foncent toutes dessus… maman ? De la neige apparait autour des projectiles. J'entends un craquement. Tous retombent au sol. Ça n'a pas l'air de faire d'effet sur Erza. Elle fait apparaitre de nouvelles armes autour d'elle. Mais elle n'attend pas d'en avoir UE certaine quantité : elle les lance sur nous !

Leyla se met en colère, je la connais trop pas besoin de la regarder. Fin, juste un peu. Elle a les mêmes yeux qu'au marché. Elle regarde les épées fixement. Les épées se déforment, ce sont des boules. Avec une batte il doit y avoir un moyen pour faire un retour à l'envoyeur. Homerun !

Un doute me hante malgré tout…

-« Leyla tu te contrôles, hein ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Occupe-toi des épées, je tente quelque chose.

- Ne la fait pas exploser, ça me fera une belle jambe…

-Elle a voulu s'occuper de notre entrainement, à ses risques et périls. »

Mama Mia, ça sent le roussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Erza se met à hurler mais les épées nous foncent dessus quand même. Bon, si ça a marché une fois ça doit fonctionner la seconde. Ouf ! Ça marche. La mage crie de plus en plus fort.

-« Tu la fait exploser à petit feu ou quoi ?

- Je me suis rendue compte qu'en me concentrant j'arrive à accéder au mental des gens. Elle voulait voir nos capacités, je lui montre, rien de plus.

-Tu ne joues pas avec ses souvenirs et ses émotions, j'espère. Elle ne nage pas en plein…

-Cauchemars !

- C'est bon ça suffit, je pense qu'elle a vu tes capacités. »

Je regarde Leyla. Elle semble sûre d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux. Ils redeviennent à la normale. Je m'attendais à voir Erza à terre ou du moins un peu affaiblie, mais elle est là debout. On dirait que rien ne s'est passé. Elle vient vers nous tout en revenant à la normale. Elle est d'une force incroyable. Elle n'a fait qu'encaisser et on dirait qu'elle revient de promenade.

« Pas mal du tout pour un début. De plus, vous formez une belle équipe. »

Elle fait un signe avec la main. Un jeune homme apparait. Je fais 1m67, il est plus grand que moi. Je pense qu'il approche des 1m80. De loin, ses pectoraux et ses abdos sont plutôt agréables à voir.

-« C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas de chemise ?

-Il est toujours comme ça ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas t'y habituer. »

J'ai déjà vu son visage quelque part. Mais oui, c'est…

-« Le PERVERS !

- La SUCIDAIRE !

- Comme vous vous connaissez déjà, Grey occupe-toi de Lilou un moment. Il me la faut en bon état si possible. «

Leyla est en train de bien en profiter et comme si ça devait changer : sur mon dos. Elle est pliée en deux de rire. C'est vraiment humiliant et vexant. Sympa la copine. Erza nous fait signe à Grey et moi de nous battre plus à l'étage supérieur.

-« Tu me touche je hurle et je te transforme en boule de noël.

- Pff ! Tu t'es vue ? Tu crois que…

- Oui, et je t'ai vu la dernière fois aux arbres roses.

- Il était censé n'y avoir personne.

- Je peux dire la même chose.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers !

- Ça reste à prouver, surtout que tu prouvais plutôt le contraire l'autre…

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'arbre.

- Je voulais regarder le paysage.

- On a une très belle vue d'ensemble à l'infirmerie.

- On dirait que tu t'y retrouves régulièrement.

- Il n'y a rien que les lâches qui ne prennent pas de risques.

- C'est pour ça que tu te fais porter pâle. »

Ce petit d'esprit au lieu de capituler (comme j'aurais aimé qu'il fasse) me lance pleins de vices qui piquent ! Je le recouvre de neige. Il est sous 2m de neige, j'espère que ça le refroidira. La neige a été violement repoussée en l'air. Il ne semble pas du tout avoir froid, zut ! En revanche il a l'air légèrement sur les nerfs. Il me balance une énorme massue de glace et de l'autre côté encore de ces trucs qui piquent. Il est fou ce type ! Je n'ai jamais vu plus fou que ce phénomène (fin… si mais ça ne compte pas parce qu'il est plus énervant que fou). Avec une main j'arrive à arrêter la massue de ce troll et de l'autre les trucs qui piquent. Les trucs qui piquent deviennent des boules : ça se complique. Je dois y arriver même si je commence à avoir un petit coup de… massue sur la tête.

Noir.

« Si tu veux contrôler le froid, il faut que tu résiste au froid. » « Je le tuerais ! » « Je veux la battre. C'est de ta faute si elle est morte. » « Rhabille-toi ! Pourquoi tu les enlèves tout le temps ? »

-« Je vais te battre Salamander !

- Ca suffit vous deux ! »

Il y a des visages et des voies qui me racontent une histoire : sa vie. Je connais tous ses pleurs et ses rires maintenant. Bon, on va faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ouvre les yeux et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il m'embrasse ce taré ? Il se recule brusquement. Ouf ! Je le regarde avec un air de chouette. J'espère que ça va le rendre plus coupable, pas comme les autres qui riaient. En fait non, il faut mieux que je le transforme en boule de neige comme je lui avais dit. Il casse tout avec de la glace. Ouin ! Maman le vilain garçon ne veut pas finir en bonhomme de neige.

-« C'était quoi ça ?

- Je voulais voir quel gout tu avais si on te transformé en glace.

- Tu m'as ensorcelé et j'ai dû …

- La belle excuse ! Tiens-toi loin de moi sale pervers !

- Je dis la vérité…

- C'est bien d'avoir de l'ima…

- Et tu le sais ! Sinon tu ne me couperais pas à chaque fois.

- Je n'aime pas les enfants, ils vont toujours chercher des histoires abracadabrantes pour avoir un bonbon ou un jouet. »

On se regarde dans les yeux. Il ne ment pas je le sais et ses yeux me le confirme. Il s'y connait en magie. Il lui faudra peu de temps avant de découvrir mon petit secret.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as appris alors ? »

Il ne pouvait pas pendre un jour ou deux. Juste le temps que je trouve une histoire qui ferait l'affaire.

-« Répond !

- Quand tu étais un petit monstre t'as promis de tuer un grand vilain monstre et tu sais depuis peu qu'il était mort depuis longtemps. Et deux ou trois petits trucs insignifiants du genre.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

- Non, tu m'as assommé avec ta massue et j'ai mal à la tête maintenant.

- Mais c'est rien ça.

- Je croyais que tu devais me garder en bon état.

- Elle a dit si possible.

- Elle a aussi dit un moment. »

Je me relève et me dirige vers Erza. Un mur se dresse devant moi, il fait environ douze mètres de haut et est aussi lisse qu'une vitre. C'est quoi ce joujou ! Peut-être qu'avec la neige je pourrais dépasser cet obstacle. Plus ma tour de neige m'élève, plus le mur est haut. Je ne vais pas y arriver comme ça. Je retourne au sol. Là, je peux l'attaquer plus facilement. Quelques boules arrivent à percer le mur. Je n'attends pas un miracle et me dépêche d'aller voir Erza. Mais je le retrouve de l'autre côté du mur. J'ai une chance de pendu aujourd'hui. Je lui projette directement quelques boules de neige. Par précaution je le couvre de 5m de neige. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura froid avec cette épaisseur. Cette fois-ci je rejoins Erza en trottinant. Une cage de glace apparait autour de moi. Méchant !

-« Quand ai-je dis que tu pouvais y aller ?

- A l'instant.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

- Toi qui faisais le beau gosse dans un miroir. C'était plutôt hilarant.

- Que sais-tu sur moi ?

- Que t'ai pas content et que vu ta réaction tu cherches à cacher quelque chose. Sans compter que tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver.

- Puis ?

- T'es un pervers. »

La cage commence à rétrécir. Les coups de pieds, de genou et d'épaule n'abîment pas un seul barreau. Ça ne me fait que des bleus. La neige y arriverait sûrement mais je n'y arrive plus. J'essaye de me concentrer encore et encore mais ça ne marche pas. Je crois que je commence à être fatiguée. Autant s'assoir en plein milieu dans ces cas-là.

-«Répond à ma question ou tu vas finir en purée.

- Purée comment ? Mousseline ? Artisanale de commerce ? Celle faites maison ? Purée steak haché ? »

Mes mots semblent empirer l'effet. Etonnamment, je m'y attendais un peu. La cage se resserre tellement que je manque d'air. Dans ces cas-là : vive la comédie. Je ferme les yeux et relâche tous mes muscles. Je ralentis ma respiration et m'applique à respirer le moins profondément possible. Je sens immédiatement la cage disparaître. On va s'amuser un peu avec ses nerfs. Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue comme un prunier. Je lui envoie par derrière plein de trucs qui piquent comme il le fait.

-« Qu'as-tu vu de si horrible ?

- Toi dans ta douche.

- Ne tombe pas amoureuse se serait idiot.

- La guilde nous l'interdit ?

- Non, mais…

- Super je vais pouvoir avouer ma flamme au gars du restaurant !

- Tu m'as suivie jusqu'au restaurant ?

- Mon prince charmant est charcutier. Mais ça va je ferais avec.

- Charcutier ? T'aurais pas pu trouver à ton niveau ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux.

- Charcutier c'est trop bien pour toi.

- Peut-être, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je vaux plus que toi. »

Un souffle de neige s'abattit sur ce pauvre petit coq sans défense. Je profite de l'effet de l'attaque pour échapper aux griffes de ce chat en plein rut.

Erza ne fait pas de combat avec Leyla. Elle lui présente différents objets qu'elle doit plier de manière à ce qu'ils soient d'une certaine forme à la fin. Par exemple, une épée doit se faire plier en cube. Erza s'aperçoit de ma présence.

-« Ça se passe bien ?

-Tu l'as trouvé où cet hurluberlu ?

- Il fait partit de la guilde.

-Quoi ?

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais un admirateur ?

- Arrête de m'insulter ! Je vaux mieux que ça quand même !

- Grey, je pensais que tu pourrais lui apprendre à faire des figures comme tu le fais. »

Youppie, j'ai droit à un second tour de manège gratuit dans la joie et la bonne humeur collective.

« Essaye de faire ça. »

Il m'envoya une boule de glace dans le ventre.

« Si tu t 'es cru au bowling, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une quille ! »

Je fais la même chose mais ça ne fait qu'un « splatsh » sur ses abdos. Je regroupe alors toutes mes boules et n'en fais qu'une énorme. Je me concentre le plus possible pour la rendre la plus solide possible. Je lui lance dessus. Il la découpe en deux avec une lame de glace. Mon projectile se casse la margoulette… Attends un peu, si je resserre les deux parties et que l'ensemble tourne d'un coup sec… ouf : la lame s'est cassée.

-« Pas mal. Essaye de faire ça maintenant.

- Des avions ? La prochaine fois c'est quoi ? Des bateaux ?

- Ce sont des oiseaux.

- Ah non ça ce sont des avions. Ça c'est un oiseau »

Mon pigeon ramier a fière allure même s'il se casse de partout. Mais bon avant qu'il se mette à bouder, je vais lui faire de ses avions. Mais pour quoi ils se cassent la figure tout le temps. Si j'en fais un, j'arrive à le faire solide. Deux, c'est déjà de la camelote. Trois c'est comme un château de sable : tu rafistole d'n côté pendant que l'autre s'effondre.

« Sers-toi de tes mains. T'y mettra plus de puissance et ils seront plus solides. »

Il avait raison… pour une fois. Des figures, des figures et encore des figures… on ne peut pas changer de registre ?

-« On va faire des personnages maintenant.

- Qui bougent ?

- Qu'ils soient solides en premier, le mouvement on verra ensuite.

- Ca s'annonce mal.

- Essaie avant. »

Le premier essai se décapite tout seul sans arrêt, on l'oublie ça vaut mieux. Il doit être malade. Le second essai a l'air plus en forme. J'arrive même à le faire bouger mais impossible de lui faire battre les ailes.

« Essaye de lui faire battre des ailes, oublie le déplacement. »

J'écoute sa consigne (j'espère qu'il n'y prendra pas goût). Le seul problème est que ses ailes se détachent du corps. Pauvre petit pigeon. Je réussis à recoller les morceaux. Les ailes battent sans se décoller du corps, youppie. Il peut même se déplacer maintenant. Scratch ! Pauvre petit oiseau est tombé du nid. Bon, il aura au moins duré quelques temps.

-« Bon, recommence.

- Essaie-toi d'abord. »

Il se débrouille plutôt bien, mais…

« Tricheur ! Ton oiseau est en plusieurs morceaux ! Tu les contrôles individuellement. »

Je m'attendais à le voir raller, pas à éclater de rire… Je commence un peu à fatiguer, je m'assois. Il fait de même. Nous sommes à 5 mètre loin de l'autre. Je préfèrerais que la distance soit au moins doublée, question de sécurité. Pour me payer sa tête je fais tournoyer au-dessus de nos têtes un aigle.

-« Pourquoi tourne-t-il toujours d'un air menaçant ? Et il ne bat pas des ailes ?

- Il ne te lâchera pas de pierre sur la tête mon bel aigle. On dirait qu'il a trouvé une proie.

- Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui triche, tu choisis la facilité.

- Mais il est très joli.

- Pour l'instant je vois à peine ses contours. »

S'il veut le voir de plus près je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. On va voir si mon rapace survit à un piqué. Mon beau roi du ciel s'est pris une flèche en plein cœur ! Grey a un large sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-« Cruel !

- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

- Il ne t'avait encore rien fait.

- Tu avoues ! Tu voulais le faire fondre sur moi. »

Son petit regard de rigolard à la noix ne va pas durer longtemps : tu vas voir ça ! Je me rappelle comment maman faisait avec son rouleau à pâtisserie quand elle se fâchait contre papa. Son rouleau était assez beau même s'il avait quelques cicatrices des caprices maternels. Il était en marbre vert.

« Tu veux faire une tarte ? »

Comme cet ahuri ne comprend ^pas mes intentions, j'espère que ce rouleau-là sera aussi solide que celui de ma mère. Il accueille mon premier coup avec de la surprise, mon second avait l'air un peu plus attendu (j'ai eu plus de mal à lui administrer). Tous aux abris ! Je me fais attaquer par une poêle. Mon père avait un karcher assez puissant, il ne fallait surtout pas l'embêter pendant qu'il l'utilisait. Ouf : papa1, Grey 0. La poêle a volée en éclat. J'essaye de le ficeler mais il m'échappe (j'ai toujours était nulle avec un lasso). Des boules me foncent dessus. Pour les éviter, je dois rouler. Je me retrouve à deux mètres de lui. Il y a des jours comme ça ou on a vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un se fout de votre tête de manière monumentale. Il bascule sur ses coudes en regardant le ciel. Il a l'air nostalgique. Je préfère me relever et me mettre en boule. C'est plus sûr.

-« Pourquoi tu n'utilises jamais des boucliers ?

- Parce que tu les perce tout le temps. Ils ne font que te retarder légèrement.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas trouvé ta puissance.

- Bref, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Joli. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Toute ma vie ? Mes sentiments ? Tu sais quoi sur moi ?

- Pourquoi tu te focalise tout le temps sur ça ?

- Ça te plairais que le premier venu puisse savoir tout sur ta vie ?

- Ce n'était rien que des souvenirs. Mais tu devais le savoir non ?

- Comment je pourrais ?

- Tu ne ressens rien ? Tu ne t'es rien souvenu ni quoi que ce soit ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu quoi ? »

Silence, merci de la réponse… bon beh, la torture a toujours fait son effet. Désolé d'être tête de mule. Je regretterais sûrement plus tard, mais je verrais après. Je me jette sur lui, et… il ne craint pas les chatouilles ? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Je regrette plus tôt que prévu.

« Quelque chose qui donne envie de recommencer. Alors lâche-moi avant que je me laisse tenter par la tentation. »

Je me rends compte de ma situation : je suis à moitié couché sur lui, il a une excellente vue mon décolleté qu'il semble bien profiter et ses mains sont sur mes côtes. Je me bouge de là immédiatement! Je lui accorde : c'est de ma faute. Pour ses mains, je veux croire qu'il ait voulu me retenir. Quoi qu'en fait ce n'est plus vraiment rassurant. Mais son regard c'est un peu fort. Si je me défends, il va pouvoir tout retourner contre moi. Mais en même temps, une fois de plus ou de moins si c'est pour la curiosité c'est pour la bonne cause.

-« Une fois de plus ou de moins quelle importance si ça s'arrête là ?

- Non, tu en sais trop. Tu te rends compte ? Je ne te connais que depuis deux jours et tu connais toute ma vie. Il y a peut-être une ou deux choses que tu ne sais pas, si je recommence tu serais absolument tout.

- N'y crois pas que j'y prends du plaisir. C'est comme si on me forçait à savoir des choses. Mais si ça peut te consoler je n'ai rien appris sur ta personne, sur toi. Je sais seulement des faits comme on sait des contes pour endormir les enfants. Je n'ai rien appris sur ta personnalité.

- Mouai, c'est déjà ça.

- Comment sais-tu-ce que j'ai vu alors que tu n'as rien ressentit ? Et si tu le savais pourquoi poser toutes ces questions ?

- J'avais lu dans un livre que certaine personne arrivent à connaître toute la vie de personne en les obligeants à les embrassées où à les prendre dans les bras en utilisant leur pouvoir. C'est une magie très ancienne et très rare. La magie de faire exploser des corps vivants de Leyla est aussi assez rare. Je ne pensais vraiment pas voir ces magies un jour.

- Encore moins être victime de l'une d'elle je suppose.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ignorais que j'avais un pouvoir jusqu'à ce que Natsu me teste. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que je peux savoir des choses sur la vie des gens très facilement.

- Donc tu aurais préféré ne pas connaître l'existence de cette faculté ?

- je ne te comprends pas : tu te plains parce que je peux connaître toute ta vie en quelque secondes et maintenant tu trouves ça cool ? C'est vrai que ça a une part de super grande découverte, mais…

- Utilisé à bon escient ça peut être bénéfique.

- On ne t'a jamais confié des secrets que tu ne devais même pas confier à ton ombre ? Ça étouffe.

- Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent dans ton livre sur les visions des victimes ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Ah, tu veux savoir si tes victimes ne pourraient pas voir ta pendant que tu apprends la leur ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? Oh, on dirait qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

- On a tous quelque chose à cacher ou à oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler.

- La fois où tu t'es fait battre par une petite gamine de 5ans sans qu'elle utilise de pouvoir, la fois où tu t'es déshabillé en plein marché ou encore la fois où…

- Oui, ça va ! T'en parles à d'autres je te…

- Ce n'en n'est pas mon intention. Alors t'as vu quoi ?

- D'après le livre, la victime se retrouve dans son jardin secret. Elle est emplie d'une impression de sérénité et de bonheur. Elle voudrait y rester pour toujours à tel point que dans certain cas ça en devient une drogue.

- Je suis dans la panade.

- Tu veux toujours savoir ce que j'ai vu ?

- Or de question. Et je crois sincèrement que tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce que tu as vu.

- Je verrais. On reprend ?

- J'essaye quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Imagine quelqu'un que tu viens de rencontrer. Puis essaye de faire une copie la plus parfaite de lui. Et bien solide !

- Je te remercie de ta gentillesse, mais tu sais à la maison il n'y avait rien qui nous retenait autant l'une que l'autre. Juste les amis qui nous manquent beaucoup. Bref, je vais voir si j'y arrive. »

Drogmul est bien une des personnes les plus marquantes dans ce nouvel univers. Avec son petit air de fin du monde gravé sur le visage. Il est hilarant même s'il me met souvent en colère. Je me concentre et voici Drogmul broutant devant moi. Au-dessus de cette copie, il pleut des gouttes de glace. Je vois mon petit Drogmul qui se décompose devant mes yeux.

-« A part la solidité, tout va bien.

- Hem, on va les rejoindre ?

- Tu as raison. Il doit être midi passé. »

Nous descendons le terrain. Leyla est assise à côté de Salamèche. Ils doivent discuter. Ils nous aperçoivent et se lèvent. Je ne vois pas notre coach.

-« Où est passé Erza ?

- Grand père m'a envoyé la chercher. On vous attendait pour aller manger à la guilde. En même temps je faisais connaissance avec Leyla. »

- J'espère qu'il y aura du poisson !

- Tu es ?

- Happy !»

C'est quoi cette voix d'enfant enroué? Elle est ridicule. C'est un chat ? Bah, ça va: il est bleu. Mais il vole…

Les rues sont vraiment plus colorées qu'à la maison. Ça a un petit côté tout à fait charmant.

Nous arrivons au château. Il y règne une atmosphère de cantine. Les bancs sont en majorité occupés.

Nous allons nous servir au bar. Mirajane, nous sert avec une gentillesse que je lui pense coutumière.

A table les discussions fusent dans tous les coins. Les comportements sont assez rigolos à observés. Un homme, du style «gros malabar tête brûlée avec pleins de cicatrices de partout » hurle à tout bout de champ « un homme se bat avec ses poings » ou alors « je suis un homme ». Je me bats avec mon esprit, je suis une femme. Pour le moment, il a raison si on dit que son hymne vaut uniquement dans cet univers. J'apprends que le Guilde Master s'appelle Makarof. Une femme ne mange pas, elle tire les cartes et bois directement à un tonneau. Elle s'appelle Cana. Elle n'arrête pas de grognasser. La seule qui arrive à la contrôler c'est Erza. Les autres, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Dès qu'ils commencent à être un peu trop bruyant à son goût elle pousse une petite gueulante et l'affaire est conclue. On dirait qu'ils en ont peur. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elles ont de si effrayant.

Il y a aussi deux autres chats comme Happy. Ils sont différents de lui, autant en comportement qu'en couleur. Un des chats est avec un mec qui éveille ma curiosité. Il s'appelle Gazille. Il a des lignes de clous sur sa peau. Il est en morceau ou quoi ?

Un homme en forme de bonbonne est vraiment incroyable. Il a tout le temps une mallette de peinture et un pinceau avec lui. Dès que quelqu'un autour de lui a besoin de quelque chose, il remonte son t-shirt et dessine sur son ventre très lisse. Le dessein sort de son ventre et prend vie. C'est vraiment mignon comme pouvoir. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Readers.

Il y a deux drôles de mec qui s'approchent de plus en plus de nous. Un des deux fume et a une mèche horrible cylindrique sur la tête. Ça doit lui servir de paratonnerre. On me dit qu'il s'agit de Wakaba : marié mais déteste sa femme, il drague toute les filles de la guilde. L'autre est en veste blanche et a des cheveux violets. Il me fait un peu penser à un voleur.

Il parait que beaucoup de mages sont en mission. Quelque part ça me rassure de ne pas devoir les affronter tous d'un coup. Erza s'approche de nous. Tout le monde se pousse pour ne surtout pas être sur son chemin.

« Je ne peux pas vous entrainer cet après-midi. Vous avez quartier libre. »

Elle repart comme elle est arrivée. Natsu s'approche de Leyla.

-« Elle doit sûrement avoir une mission importante que lui a donné grand père. Vous habitez où ?

- La maison à la lisière de la forêt. Pourquoi ?

- On préfère toujours savoir où habitent les autres, par question de sécurité. »

Question de sécurité, c'est ça ! Et je suis présidente aussi. La drague c'est une question de sécurité ? Elle te plaît bien Leyla, hein ? C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie comme fille.

-« Je retourne à la maison. Si tu arrives et que je n'y suis pas c'est que je suis allée me promener.

- Attends ! Je viens avec toi. »

Je vais attendre qu'on ait au moins passé la porte, pour lui parler de ce que j'ai appris et surtout du pokémon. La porte : c'est bon.

-«Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu voulais me demander ?

- Tu me connais vraiment trop bien. Tu le trouves comment Natsu ?

-Il est gentils.

- Et ?

- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.

- « T'habites où ? C'est par question de sécurité. » Sécurité de son cœur, oui !

- L'amitié n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit.

- Drôles d'amitié.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Quand Natsu est arrivé il t'a vu sur Grey. D'après sa description vous sembliez plus proche qu'une simple bonne entente.

- Je suis tombé, en voulant me rattraper il est tombé aussi. Rien de plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il me l'a dit quand Erza est partie. Je lui ai donné une explication à deux balles qu'il a gobée.

- Tu as bien fait. Je n'aime pas les rumeurs que je ne lance pas.

- Tu n'en lance jamais, je te connais. Surtout pour reconnaître tes petits mensonges : tu n'es pas maladroite en général à part quand…

- Oui, c'est un peu plus compliqué (et beaucoup plus ridicule).

- Raconte tout je verrais ensuite.

- Comme t'as pu le voir, entre cet énergumène et moi il y a pas mal d'eau dans le gaz.

- Ouai, j'avais compris que c'était le pervers de hier.

- On s'est un peu affronté et bref, je me suis fait assommer par un coup de marteau.

- Les marteaux et les vices ça va nous poursuivre on dirait.

- En plus avec l'autre qui a des clous de partout.

- J'avais remarqué aussi. On m'a dit qu'il était plutôt fort et qu'il aimait pas mal se battre. Tu m'as comprise ?

- Tu peux parler ! La plupart du temps ce n'est pas moi qui cherche les embrouilles.

- Coup de marteau sur la tête, puis ?

- J'étais assommée. D'après Grey, j'ai utilisé ma magie pour qu'il se rapproche de moi.

- Puis ?

- J'ai vu ses souvenirs, en quelques secondes je connaissais sa vie entièrement.

- Ok, bizarre. Surtout que j'ai vu un truc du genre avec Erza : si je veux connaitre un de tes secrets je peux te forcer à me laisser le voir dans ta tête.

- Plus de petits secrets c'est ça ?

- Erza est arrivée à me résister. Nous ne sommes vraiment pas forte comparées à eux. Et toi sur Grey ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Je voulais savoir si on pouvait connaitre ma vie pendant que j'apprenais la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Et Erza elle ressentait quoi quand tu lui piquais ses petits secrets ?

- Elle était aux anges.

- On dirait qu'on met nos victimes dans un état de bisounours pour mieux arriver à nos fins.

- Faut faire attention qu'on ne puisse pas retourner notre pouvoir contre nous.

- Je m'en fous je n'ai pas de petits secrets et tu ne m'avoues jamais les tiens.

-Je te propose un truc : on se promet de ne jamais s'attaquer avec ses pouvoirs là.

- Aucun problème. Et toi au final ? Tu devrais peut être chercher dans les livres.

- Surtout que j'ai une seconde question : et si c'est moi qui me rapproche ça fait quoi ?

- Ça doit y être dans les livres.

- Ce pouvoir et ton pouvoir de faire exploser les corps sont tous les deux, deux pouvoirs rares et anciens. Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est juste Grey qui me l'a dit.

- On prend un rat de labo ?

- En sachant que la confiance n'est pas ma plus grande qualité : j'embrasse qui ?

- Embrasser ? C'est ça que tu appelles rapprocher !

- Il est hors de question que j'embrasse Macao ou Wakaba.

- Grey, comme ça vous serez à égalité s'il apprend toute ta vie.

- Je ne le connais pas assez.

- Tu me connais depuis la 6°. Entre pote nanas, on s'en fout.

- Ok, mais d'abord tu m'embrasse.

-Euh…

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ?

- On attendra que tu sois amoureuse de quelqu'un.

- Même amoureuse, il est hors de question qu'il y ait quelconque contact.

- Hein ? Tu veux devenir une Hermite ou quoi ?

- De quel droit je peux m'approprier la vie des gens ? De quel droit je peux connaître leur secret les plus importants ?

- Ouai, si tu le vois comme ça. Si t'en parlais à Makarov?

- Je vais d'abord voir si je trouve des informations dans les livres. »

Un rayon entier est consacré aux magies anciennes. Elles sont souvent assez puissantes. Plusieurs livres parlent de la magie du temps, du feu… Je ne trouve aucun livre parlant de ma magie. Un chapitre du gros livre vert à rayures dorées parle des anciennes magies qui fonctionnent par le contact. Je lis que plus le contact est puissant, plus la magie devient incontrôlable.

« La magie est comme une personne douée d'une intelligence conséquente. Si le mage est en danger ou mis en très forte colère, la magie intervient et peux obliger une personne à entrer en contact avec le mage. Dans certain cas elle peut aller jusqu'à absorber la puissance et la magie d'un mage adverse. Ces magies peuvent se retourner contre le mage. Il faut donc les utiliser avec une grande précaution. »

En gros je suis encore plus dans la panade que je croyais. Je fais comment moi maintenant ?

-« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Tiens. Je vais voir Makarof. »

Je file. Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ses commentaires. Pour peu qu'elle me propose de coucher avec le premier venu. Si seulement j'avais une fiole ou quelque chose de ce genre qui puisse m'enlever cette magie. Alors c'est ça mon destin comme ils l'appellent : finir seule pour ne rien voler à qui que ce soit. Beh merci ! Ils peuvent se le garder leur destinée si formidable. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment fleur bleue c'est vrai. Mais si un jour je me mets vraiment à aimer. Je remercie d'avance du cadeau. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue. J'espère ne jamais tomber amoureuse.

-« Je pensais bien que tu allais me voir. As-tu eu accès aux livres de la maison ?

- Oui, ce sont les livres de la maison ? Grey a parlé ?

- Le mage qui l'a construite les a assigné à la maison pour ne pas qu'ils soient volés. Ce sont les livres les plus complets sur la magie que l'on a. N'oublie jamais que cette maison est vivante. Grey a en effet parlé. Sache qu'il n'en avait pas le choix. Connaître le potentiel de ma guilde me permet de mieux pouvoir la protéger.

- Agréable de savoir que si vous nous amenez au casse-pipe vous n'aurez pas d'excuse. Si c'est moi qui me rapproche d'une personne X, ça fait quel effet ?

- C'est un pouvoir ancien, je pense que maintenant tu dois en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet. Il faut d'ailleurs qu'on en discute.

- Juste avant, Grey n'en a parlé à personne ? Il n'a pas l'intention d'avoir la parlotte ?

- Il n'en a rien dit.

- On en reparlera une prochaine fois. »

Il faut vite que j'aille aux arbres roses. La plupart de ses souvenirs sont là-bas. Je ne compte pas que ça se sache. Si on savait qu'on pourrait connaître ma vie en quelques secondes contre mon grès je pourrais mettre en danger toute la guilde.

Je suis aux arbres roses. Je suis sûre qu'il est dans cette branche. Il était sûrement là la dernière fois. Normal que je ne l'ai pas vu avec tout ce feuillage. Il est là, je l'aurais parié. Il est comme endormit. S'il dort vraiment je le pousse dans le vide. Ça va lui remettre les idées en place.

-« Ce n'est pas bien de se servir des souvenirs des autres pour les retrouver.

- Tu l'as dit à qui d'autre que grand-père ?

- Je n'ai pas vu Erza donc personne d'autre ne le sait.

- Je n'y crois pas ! M'en parler avant ça se fait tu sais !

- Elle est votre coach ! Elle se doit de le savoir.

- Non, je me dois de lui dire. Mais tout ça ne sont pas tes affaires, ce sont mes problèmes. Tu aurais pu me demander d'aller le dire au Guilde Master.

- Grand père veut toujours…

- Je sais, il me l'a dit. J'aurais vraiment préféré lui dire moi-même.

- Alors tu veux le dire à Erza.

- C'est mon affaire. Toi tu te tais.

- C'est quoi une guilde pour toi ?

- Pour l'instant c'est un mix entre une association et une entreprise.

- C'est ta famille ! Les mages de Fairy Tail sont les personnes sur lesquelles tu peux compter.

- Justement si tu cris sur tous les toits ce pouvoir ça pourrait être dangereux pour la guilde !

- La guilde n'est pas un boulet, elle est aussi là pour t'épauler.

- Que de propagande ! Si tu continus comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'une guilde c'est comme une secte. »

Je m'en vais. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Son discours n'a pas de sens pour moi. Il ne fait que me sortir des excuses bidon. Je nage en eau trouble. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Il est juste derrière moi. Il me bloque le poignet droit. Tout ça pour m'enguirlander un peu plus je parie.

« Pour que tu ailles voir le Guilde Master c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison : c'était quoi ta question ? »

Là, il y va vraiment fort. J'espère de ne rien avoir oublié du combat au corps à corps. Je le tire en avant en lui faisant un croque en jambe. Il se laisse mollement tomber à terre. J'aurais dû me méfier : c'était trop facile. Dans sa chute il m'a entrainée. Je suis bloquée au sol. Je n'arrive pas à me défendre du moins dans les règles de l'art.

-« Alors c'était quoi cette question ?

- Pervers ! »

Je l'avoue, je suis de nature plutôt autoritaire. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on le soit avec moi sans raison (et encore ça dépend qui). Peut-être que je pourrais me servir de la magie. Mon marteau se heurte à un bouclier. Je retente plusieurs fois mais il piège mon outil dans un énorme glaçon.

« Il était bien solide. »

Je voudrais faire un souffle de neige, mais il me faut mes deux mains pour qu'il soit contrôlable. Je vais essayer, en me concentrant, de mettre de plus en plus de neige entre nous. Cette espèce de truc machin chose a mis de la glace autour de nous. Je le déteste. Je sais qu'il n'est pas entièrement un pervers, qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ? Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : le mordre dans le coup. Ce morveux a décalé sa tête : Je l'ai embrassé ! HIRK ! Je veux sortir de là. VITE ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait : je l'ai repoussé violemment à 2m de moi. Je me relève vite. Je suis prête à me défendre.

-« Je ne suis pas un abruti, ni un cinglé, ni un énergumène…

- Mesquin ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as attaqué et que tu es resté si près ! Tu sais que ça aurait pu être dangereux pour toi au moins ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

- J'ai assez de problèmes pour me préoccuper de tes affaires. Bon, t'as vu quoi ?

- A ce que tu pensais de moi.

- Attends un peu. Je n'ai dit ma question qu'à Leyla et au Guilde Master. Tu la connaissais.

- Mirajane avait fait tomber des cuillères derrière le bar. Un mage avait besoin d'elle à l'infirmerie.

- Tu étais derrière le bar ! Grand-père le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais tout savoir si pourrais avoir plus d'informations sur nous !

- Avoue que ça t'as traversé l'esprit.

- Tu te sentais seulement en infériorité et pour grand-père j'espère qu'il n'était que curieux. Tu me parles de la guilde où on s'épaule, commence d'abord par la confiance se sera déjà bien ! »

Je retourne à la maison. Je suis écœurée. Je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'était vraiment nunuche. On se croirait à Barbie-land. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de ne plus le voir : mais voilà qu'on fait partit de la même famille !

Leyla est dans la cuisine avec Natsu. Je l'aurais parié. Je leur fait un signe de la main et je fonce dans la chambre. Je les entends parler.

-« Elle va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas : ça va lui passer, comme d'habitude.

- Elle est repassée dans la guilde plus tard. Elle est repartie rapidement. On aurait dit que quelque chose l'embêtait. Juste après, Grey est partit en courant. Je l'ai vu prendre un raccourcit vers les cerisiers. Je lui demanderais.

- Surtout pas. Elle déteste qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires. »

Un bon livre sur les mythes et un bon bain vont me remettront d'aplomb.

Une bonne heure doit s'être écoulée. Je repose le livre. Natsu est encore là. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'éviter. Je rentre dans la cuisine en essayant de ne pas me faire trop remarqué. Mais malheureusement pour ma fraise : Natsu n'est pas myope comme une taupe.

-« Tout va bien ?

- A la perfection. Je sors. Ne m'attend pas pour manger, je n'ai pas faim. »

Je remarque la présence de Happy quand je referme la porte derrière moi. Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas aux cerisiers, ni dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le revoir. Je me promène dans les rues. Elles sont si différentes la nuit. Les couleurs du fait de la lumière des lampadaires ont changées. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je trouve un cours d'eau. Il reste encore un canot qui passe sans faire de bruit.

Je longe cette rivière. J'aperçois plusieurs poissons dans l'eau, attirés par la lueur de l'éclairage. Je m'assis là. Je ne veux penser à rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? »

C'est Lucy. Elle m'adresse un grand sourire. J'essaye de lui sourire à mon tour le plus sincèrement possible.

-« Tu veux parler de quelque chose ?

- Juste une question : est-ce que ta magie t'a empêché de faire quelque chose dans la vie qui parait naturel pour les gens en général ?

- D'une certaine manière oui. J'aime profondément un être. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un jour on pourrait avoir une vie en commun. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que pour moi toute cette magie et ces pouvoirs sont nouveaux. C'est un peu comme si je me prenais une énorme cascade sur la tête.

- Je comprends. Sache juste qu'une guilde peut…

- Oui, c'est bon. Je pense que je peux en écrire un livre. C'est sûrement partit de bonnes intentions, mais non merci.

- Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

- Merci, c'est sympa. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit

- A toi aussi. »

Finalement, elle est vraiment sympa Lucy. Je traine encore un peu dans les rues puis je rentre. Leyla va s'inquiéter sinon. Drogmul est dans le jardin. Il broute. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

« On regarde le jardinier travailler ? Ça doit être jouissif de voir les autres travailler sans rien avoir à faire. »

Ça fait du bien de l'entendre râler. Je lui souris bêtement.

-« Mais vas-y ! Marre-toi ! Je ne te retiens pas.

- Tu fais du bon boulot. C'est un beau jardin.

- Ca fait 200 ans que je m'occupe de ce jardin, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche. T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Le ciel est vraiment beau ce soir, avec toutes ces étoiles.

- N'oublie pas qu'un problème à toujours un revers joyeux.

- J'imagine que la réciproque est également vraie.

- De quoi à tu peur ?

- C'est quoi ce joujou ? On dirait que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre.

- Depuis le temps que je connais les mages, il n'y a plus vraiment de secret pour moi.

-En quoi les mages sont différents des autres humains ?

- Leur magie leur fait vor la vie autrement. Mais n'essaye pas de te défiler avec tes questions. Répond à la mienne.

- De quoi ai-je peur ? De tomber amoureuse, de finir Hermite, froide et insensible. C'est idiot, moi qui n'avais peur que d'une chose.

- Toi, tomber amoureuse ? Tu es lucide, non ? Tous ces hommes ne valent rien, tu le vois bien. Colérique comme tu es, tu ne seras jamais insensible Hermite, froide ou insensible.

- C'est idiot ! Je ne pourrais pas avoir peur des monstres comme tout le monde ? Mais le plus idiot c'est que tes âneries me font sourire. »

Je lui gratouille derrière les oreilles. Il se couche à côté de moi. Nous regardons les étoiles. Les commentaires fusent. Une idée me vient en tête.

-« Tu t'y connais en magie ancienne ?

- Pas du tout. »

Je rentre. Je le sais : il va falloir que j'affronte le commentaire de Leylou. Natsu est partit. Elle m'attend de pied ferme. Je m'en doutais.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Grey ?

- Il a voulu découvrir ce que ça faisait si je l'embrassais.

- Et au final ? Tu connais la réponse à ta question ?

- Cette ordure a pu voir ce que je pensais de lui.

- D'après ce bouquin …

- Je ne pourrais jamais fonder une famille, je le sais. Si celui que j'aimerais (si je tombe amoureuse) veut des enfants je ne pourrais pas lui donner au risque de le tuer.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas vraiment fleur bleue.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plutôt sceptique face aux grandes histoires d'amour qu'un jour je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une petite vie comme tout le monde.

- Toi, tomber dans le train-train quotidien ? Bon, certes. Imaginons : si tu te prends un violent coup sur la tête. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

- peut-être mais personne ne le connaît. Je te préviens, ne me demande pas de coucher avec le premier venu pour voir si je le tue!

- Hein ? Mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ?

- Désolé, je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

- Demain tu vas faire quoi ? Histoire que je ne fasse pas de gaffe.

- Je vais en parler à Erza et faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu n'avais pas dans l'idée de partir en mission par hasard ?

- Euh…

- Rend toi à l'évidence, Natsu te trouble et c'est normal. Si on part en mission, Erza va nous en empêcher pour finir notre entrainement. N'oublie pas que la dernière fois elle n'a quasiment rien fait.

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai du mal à accepter tout ça. Ça semble irréel et pourtant ça l'est. Si on te proposait de rentrer, tu ferais quoi ? Je m'attache de plus en plus à cet univers et ça me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Elle en a de ces questions. A vrai dire moi aussi je commence à m'attacher à ce petit monde. Je la prends dans les bras. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, à moins que…

-« AÏE !

- Ce n'est pas un rêve. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, nous l'affronterons ensemble.

- Comment on est arrivé là ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que tout est en lien avec cette maison.

- Pour quoi ? Et pourquoi nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je me demande si on le saura un jour. »

Il se fait tard, nous nous couchons.

Vivement que cet entrainement se finisse. J'aimerais voir du pays.

Ce matin, Erza nous attend comme prévu. Elle a Salamèche à côté d'elle

« Vous connaissez Natsu. Vous vous battrez contre lui. »

J'ai une revanche à prendre moi. J'aimerais bien pouvoir le battre le plus rapidement possible.

Nous commençons par nous mettre en position. Il nous attaque directement avec un souffle de feu. Je réplique avec mon souffle de glace. Leyla l'attaque directement. On ne l'entend pas hurler mais il serre les dents et a les pupilles toutes dilatées.

-« Cauchemar ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas le tuer. »

Mais il se met à nous lancer des boules de feu. On est mal ! C'est surprenant qu'il arrive à résister à l'attaque de Leyla. Je contre ses boules avec des mini murs de neige. Mon pouvoir n'est pas encore assez puissant pour affronter directement ce feu. Leyla n'arrive pas à le faire sombrer. Il ne reste que deux solutions : Leyla le tue (ce qui est strictement interdit), ou j'arrive à consolider la neige. Dire que la nature arrive à faire des choses si surprenantes. Je regarde autour de moi. Le sol du terrain est parsemé de plaques de sable et de plus gosses pierres. Une idée me vient. Je mêle ma neige au sol. Une fois qu'elle a absorbé le plus de particules et de pierres que possible, j'emprisonne ce Pokémon sous ce mélange. La neige me permet de retenir tous les gravats et le sable. Je retiens le tout de toutes mes forces avec mes deux mains.

« Si tu pouvais former une couche de je ne sais quoi part dessus ça serait utile ! »

Leyla rajoute deux ou trois arbres énormes par-dessus. Elle arrive à les plier de manière à ce qu'ils forment comme une coque. C'est impressionnant. Nous resserrons à deux l'étau. Il sort. Comment il fait ? Il nous fonce dessus avec des poings en feu. Je l'imite : mes poings sont entourés de neige en suspension. Je me jette sur lui. J'essaye de contrer ses coups et d'avancer les miens. Je tiens une résistance vacillante.

« Leylou ? Tu tricote ? »

J'arrive à échanger ma place avec celle de Natsu. Je peux voir Leylou. Elle est en train de… d'extraire le fer du sol ? Elle construit une chaine de manière très rapide. J'ai compris : il faut que je gagne du temps. Il faut que je tienne à tout prix. Je le regarde dans les yeux. C'est un jour de fête on dirait. Ce regard est horrible. Il arrive à me mettre en colère. Il m'a saisi par les épaules. Il est allé si vite que je n'ai rien vu venir. Ah! Il m'a transformé en torche vivante ! Il faut que je tienne ! Je sens la haine monter en moi. J'arrive à repousser son feu peu à peu. De la neige noire l'enveloppe. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça. La neige rentre en lui. J'arrive à le contrôler ! C'est pratique ça !

-« Leylou si t'as finit, ce serait bien venu !

- Ça arrive ! »

Leylou le ficèle comme un rôti. Je pense que c'est bon. Cette fois c'est fini. La neige noire sort violemment. Le feu la précède. Il a réussi à se défaire de mon emprise ! Il est vraiment très puissant. Erza nous fait mine d'arrêter.

-« Bien, ça suffit.

- Natsu, t'as perdu.

- J'ai voulu y aller doucement pour ne pas les blessées.

- Et me transformer en torche ? Ça compte pour du beurre ?

- Lilou, tu travailler cette neige noire avec Natsu. Je n'ai pas dit de se battre Natsu.

- Ok, si ça t'amuse on va faire cramer de jolis arbres.

- Pas de destructions massives ! »

Il est encore là ce chat. Ils trainent toujours ensemble en fait, lui et Natsu.

-« Cette neige est la neige des ombres. Fait la réapparaître.

- Ce n'est pas gagné.

- Tu ne l'as pas faites apparaître consciemment ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Pourquoi il a l'air un peu surpris. Bref, je me concentre. J'y arrive !

« Frappe le sol avec. »

Je lui obéis. Le sol se craquelle sur quelques mètres. Elle est vraiment plus puissante que la blanche.

« Avec ta main droite fais de la neige noire. Avec la gauche de la blanche. »

C'est plus compliqué de se concentrer sur deux endroits à la fois. Ça va en fait, j'y arrive.

« Mélange-les ! »

Euh… t'es sûr là ? Il a l'air sûr de lui. J'essaye. Ça fonctionne. Ouf.

-« Tu peux consolider tes créations avec de la neige des ombres. Essaye de faire un monstre.

- Grand ?

- Aussi grand que tu puisses. »

Je commence par faire un petit monstre de deux mètres. Puis je le grandis au maximum. Je lui ai fait comme un squelette de neige noire. C'est vrai que je dois moins me concentrer pour qu'il reste en un seul morceau. Il doit faire une vingtaine de mètre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire grandir d'avantage. Je me concentre me plus possible pour qu'il soit le plus solide possible. Je m'aide de mes mains pour le stabiliser.

-« C'est bon ?

- Oui.

- Pas trop mal. On va voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre maintenant. »

Natsu s'enflamme entièrement et fond sur mon géant comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Il se projette en l'air en s'aidant de son feu. Il le frappe de tous les côtés. J'arrive à le retenir ? Chaque trou que fait Natsu se rebouche immédiatement. Je pousse un peu plus l'audace : je vais essayer de l'attraper. Le géant bouge sans se casser. Vraiment pratique cette neige des ombres. Je suis arrivée à l'attraper. Je vais essayer de le reposer au sol. Ouf : je ne l'ai pas écrasé ni fracassé contre le sol. Je lui adresse un grand sourire un soupçon moqueur. Sa tête d'enfant boudeur me fait éclater de rire. Je ne suis plus du tout concentrée sur le monstre. Natsu lui envoie un grand coup de pieds à la cheville. Le géant bascule. Il va tomber sur la ville ! Ouf ! J'ai réussi à le rattraper. Je lance toute cette neige sur Natsu. Le gros « BOUM » c'est normal ?

Natsu sort de là-dessous. Il est plié en deux de rire !

« NATSU ! »

Je me retourne : Erza est rouge de colère. Je regarde autour de moi : une grande faille sépare le terrain en deux, des arbres sont arrachés. Je crois qu'on va se faire un peu gronder… Leyla est étalée sur le sol. Elle se roule et rit aux éclats. Elle pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose au lieu de se moquer de nous. Ce serait sympa. Elle se relève enfin. Elle fait voler les arbres arrachés et les étirent comme une pâte à crêpe dans une poêle. Elle les pose sur la faille. Ça fait comme un pont. Erza ne se déride pas. Natsu a décampé depuis un petit moment. Il faut que je parle à Erza.

-« Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Retournons à la guilde.

- Attend. Il y a un truc dont il faut que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- La dernière fois, avec Grey, on a découvert que ma magie ne me permet pas de contrôler uniquement la glace. Je peux connaître la vie des gens en quelques secondes.

- Comment ?

- En se rapprochant…

- Grey a fait quoi ?

- Ce n'ai pas de sa faute : ma magie l'a obligé sans que je m'en aperçoive.

- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?

- Je le lui ai interdit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si cette faculté peut mettre toute la guilde en danger face aux guildes noires.

- Chaque mage de Fairy Tail peut devenir un danger pour notre guilde. Mais si un de ces mages est capturé c'est toute la guilde qui vient l'aider.

- Je pense quand même que c'est mieux que les autres n'en sachent rien.

- Si tu ne leur dit rien ils vont porter ce fardeau sans savoir ce que c'est. Ils pourraient même être victime de cette magie que tu ne contrôles pas. Ils pourraient même faire des erreurs qui mettraient la guilde en danger. Tu dois apprendre à leur faire confiance.

- Tu me demande quoi en clair ? De mettre une annonce dans le journal ? De le hurler dans la guilde ou directement du clocher ?

- Déjà laisse Grey parler, puis parles-en avec Grand-Père.

- Parler avec grand-père est déjà au programme.

- Plus tôt tu le feras plus tôt se sera le mieux.

- Et quand pourrons nous commencer les missions ?, demanda Leyla.

- Dès que Lilou aura parlé au Guilde Master et à Grey. »

Leylou me lança un regard grisâtre. J'ai compris, j'y vais de ce pas.

Dans le prochain épisode :

« S'il ne fait rien je m'écrase comme un fruit trop mûr. »

Cette espèce de macaque ambulant au sourire forcé a juste sa tête en plein milieu de mon champ de vision. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut d'abord ?

-« Tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

- Alors raison de plus pour se tenir loin de moi.

- Non, tu sais beaucoup trop de choses sur moi pour que je te laisse en paix.

-Serais-ce une menace ?

- Pas encore. »

- Sauver une princesse en danger, 2000 : « Non. »

- Capturer un monstre géant tout rose, 3000 : « Non ! »

- Corriger un professeur, 10 : « T'as vu la paye ! »

- Retrouver un livre dans la bibliothèque la plus grande du monde, 1500 : « Je préférais le monstre même rose. » …

…


	3. La première mission

**La première mission**

A la guilde, Mirajane est débordée. Le Guilde Master est à sa place habituelle. Je vais le voir. Il m'incite à le suivre.

-« Nous sommes dans l'infirmerie. Les mages ont besoin de soins spéciaux. Tout mage peut venir se faire soigner ici. Mais il faut qu'on parle de chose plus importante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne vous remercie pas pour Grey…

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire confiance à la guilde, au moins à quelques mages.

- Déjà entendu. On verra. Bref, aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne parle de cette magie. En revanche, il existe un chapitre sur les magies anciennes de contact.

- Que dit-il ?

- Rien qui puisse m'arranger : la magie peut obliger une personne à rentrer en contact avec le mage uniquement s'il est en danger et l'impact de cette magie dépend de la puissance du contact.

- Qu'entends-tu par « puissance » et « impact » ?

- Plus le contact sera… intime, plus la magie dégénèrera et ça dépend de l'individu.

- Tu veux toujours garder ça secret ?, me demanda-t-il en me regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

- Erza m'a fait comprendre que ce n'aiderait pas forcément la guilde. Et vous ?

- Je pense qu'elle a raison. Ne pas forcément le hurler sur tous les toits mais juste répondre aux questions que les mages de la guilde te poseront un jour ou l'autre.

- OK. Vous ne me demandez pas ce que Grey a trouvé ? Ce serait presque dommage que vous ne sachiez pas vu tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné tous les deux …

- Tu l'as … ?

- Il est moins idiot qu'il en a l'air, du moins pour ses plans immondes.

-Si tu penses ça de lui, il ne sera pas difficile pour lui de t'impressionner. Sinon, pourquoi voulais-tu me le dire alors qu'il me semble que tu as plus de mépris pour moi qu'autre chose.

- J'ai certes du mépris pour vous mais à parement je suis obligée de vous en parler.

- J'imagine que tu attends que je fasse mes preuves. Certes, je relève le défi. »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me dit ce vieux fou ? S'il essaye de me déstabiliser, c'est gagné. Bref il a gagné, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat.

-« Il sait juste ce que je pense de lui. Mais pour moi il reste toujours un danger potentiel, on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe.

- Raison de plus pour faire confiance aux autres.

- On verra. J'y vais. »

Je passe le rideau. Erza m'a vue. A son visage, je pense qu'elle sait d'où je viens. Maintenant, direction les cerisiers. Leylou me fait signe de venir manger. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense: j'ai faim.

Les mages autour de nous rigolent. Il y en a deux que je n'ai jamais vu. Ça doit être un couple. Elle a des cheveux verts et lisses. Lui, porte une cape d'amérindien. Ce sont des choses comme ça qui sautent aux yeux. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient fiancés ou un truc du genre : ils se dévorent des yeux.

Je ne dois pas oublier Grey. Leyla reste là. Elle préfère rigoler que rentrer à la maison. Elle a raison. Ça lui va bien de rigoler.

Je cours vers les cerisiers. Ça défoule. J'y suis presque. Je regrette maintenant que le chemin ne soit pas plus long. Grey n'est pas à sa place habituelle, mais la branche est plus chaude que les autres. Il boude je parie. Il a dû me voir venir ou m'entendre, maintenant il doit m'épier d'une autre branche. J'y suis peut-être un peu fort la dernière fois. Je regarde autour de moi. Il s'est vraiment bien caché.

Un arbre est plus haut que les autres, de là-haut je dois pouvoir le voir. Je grimpe le plus haut possible. Je dois bien me trouver à 10m de haut du sol ou plus. Il ne se montre toujours pas. J'ai un petit plan diabolique déniché de derrière les fagots, un piège où il sera obligé d'apparaître. Sinon je serais vraiment mal. Et oui, toute pièce à son revers (je l'oublie tout le temps… où je m'en rappelle un peu trop tard, à voir). Pour commencer, je vais au bout de la branche. Je me tourne de manière à ce que le vide soit derrière moi. J'écarte les bras et me laisse tomber la tête la première. S'il ne fait rien, je m'écrase comme un fruit trop mûr.

Je vais bientôt toucher le sol. On dirait bien qu'il me laisse m'écraser. Mes yeux se ferment et mes bras se recroquevillent tels ceux d'une momie. Autant tomber comme une gousse de vanille égyptienne. C'est normal, on ne se connait pas vraiment. C'était du 50/50. Au revoir.

On m'a rattrapé. Il m'a rattrapé ! Certes, il n'a pas vraiment l'air joyeux mais je suis vivante (même si je suis dans ses bras, mais je ne vais pas faire la diva). Il me repose au sol (c'est mieux).

-« C'est une manie chez toi de sauter ! Cette fois-ci t'aurais vraiment pu y laisser ta peau.

- Je sais. Tu peux répondre aux questions.

- Tout ça pour ça ? Je ne serais pas là à chaque fois !

- On voulait partir en mission et c'était la condition de coach.

- Mais ça n'excuse rien. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les règles de sécurité ?

- Exactement, elle n'était jamais là. Je suis encore assez fâchée.

- T'inquiète pas, je le suis aussi. Je te rappelle que tu m'as insulté.

- Si on ne prend pas en compte le coup de « je-me-mêle-de-la-vie-des-autres », tu t'es quand même débrouillé pour que je t'embrasse.

- Egalité ?

- Egalité conditionné. Au fait, répond aux questions si ça te chante. »

Je retourne à la maison. Je dormirais bien un peu. A la maison Leyla n'est pas encore arrivée. Je me mets au lit rapidement.

Qui ose me secouer comme un prunier ?

« Natsu ! »

Cette espèce de macaque ambulant au sourire forcé a juste sa tête en plein milieu de mon champ de vision. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut d'abord ?

-« Leyla… elle ne tient pas l'alcool, hein ?

- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Tu t'en occupe alors ? »

Je me relève sur les coudes. Natsu retient Leyla avec son bras gauche. Elle tient à peine debout.

-« Elle a bu quoi et en quelle quantité ?

- De la bière, 3 ou 4 verres.

- Des verres de Cana ou ceux normaux ?

- Plutôt ceux de Cana… »

Je me lève et reprend ma Puce. Elle est à peine consciente. Heureusement que j'ai eu mes cours de secouriste… et que je la connais entre autre.

« Va me prendre une bassine dans les placards de la cuisine. »

Je la couche sur le côté sur son lit. Je lui mets les cheveux en arrière, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils viennent se mêler à la pagaille. Natsu arrive avec la bassine. Je la mets sous la tête de Leylou. Elle a de la fièvre. Il me faut des serviettes et de l'eau froide. Il y a tout ça en cuisine.

« Tient Leyla pendant que je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de sa fièvre. »

Je reviens. Il est vraiment mignon quand il s'occupe d'elle. Je crois que… elle va sûrement m'en vouloir, ou pas. Je m'approche d'eux et commence à faire ma manip.

-« Qui c'est qui la fait boire ?

- Cana voulait s'amuser un peu.

- Tu vois comment je fais ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je vais aller dire deux mots à cette miss. Surtout ne la quitte pas des yeux et si elle vomit bascule sa tête légèrement en avant et rapproche la bassine

- Mais… »

Je claque la porte. Je vais voir Cana.

Elle est à la guilde en train de boire. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air surprise de me voir.

-« En temps normal j'aurais hurlé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. Elle a même de la fièvre là.

- Et pourquoi tu ne la mets pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Mirajane a déjà assez de boulot pour lui rajouter une fille qui a quelque verre de trop dans le sang. Surtout que je sais gérer ce genre de situation.

- C'est du vécu ?

- Elle ne boit pas d'habitude si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas hurler ?

- Tu m'as envoyé de la bonne compagnie qui peut faire la nounou pendant que je suis venue m'énerver un peu ici.

- T'énerver ?

- Si tu veux bien mentir si on te pose la question. »

Elle me regarde d'un air plutôt amusé et me tend un verre.

-« Aurais-tu peur d'être enguirlandé ?

- Ca je m'en fou, c'est juste qu'on croit au destin… surtout quand ça arrange.

- Je vois. Alors toi t'en profite pour t'en descendre une. Tu serais de meilleure humeur pour les mettre en couple.

- En couple ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais pour ce qui est du verre : devrais-je avoir honte ? Ou mauvaise conscience peut-être ? »

Elle éclate de rire. J'ignorais que j'avais des talents de comique. Je finis mon verre.

« A d'main »

A la maison Natsu s'est endormit. Il est à moitié allongé aux côtés de Leyla. La bassine est remplie… Tout dans les toilettes et les serviettes à la machine. Elles ne sont plus vraiment de leur couleur d'origine, hirk. Les corvées sont finies. J'aimerais bien le laisser dormir comme ça, ils sont si mignons. Mais là, elle va m'arracher la tête sans anesthésie. Je mets ma main sur l'épaule de Natsu. Il se réveille en sursaut. Je lui adresse un sourire. On se dirige vers la cuisine.

-« Merci pour tout, comment je pourrais te remercier ?

- On verra ça plus tard. Je dois y aller.

- A demain sûrement. »

Je retourne voir comment va mon alcoolique improvisée. Elle dort tellement profondément qu'un troupeau d'éléphant ne pourrait rien y faire. La machine est mise en route. Je vais me coucher. Pour la mission, on verra plus tard. Déjà qu'elle aille mieux. Je ne dors que d'un œil, du coup je me lève à l'aube. La machine a terminé son travail. Comme Leyla dors profondément je vais étendre la machine sur le fil dehors. Un air me vient en tête :

« Un orphelinat profondément enfoui dans une forêt

Ainsi personne ne trouverai ces choses

Faites de cerveaux de petits enfants

Immortalité construite de douleurs d'enfants

Les visages de l'orphelinat

Ont encerclé l'enseignant avec un visage souriant

Et ont chanté un jeu d'enfant

Un cercle, un cercle autour de toi…

Un cercle, un cercle autour de toi

L'enfant qui a perdu le jeu

Un cercle, un cercle autour de toi

Ne t'enfuies pas, voyons…

Avant que la lune ne disparaisse

Coupe son coup pendant qu'il pleure

Un cercle, un cercle autour de toi

Qui est derrière toi ?

Même si ta tête est écrasée,

Même si on t'a pris ton bras

Les enfants qui ne peuvent pas mourir

Ils riront innocemment…

Un cercle, un cercle autour de toi

Ne t'enfuies pas

Un cercle, un cercle autour de toi

Vien boire avec nous, ça pourrait être bien non ? »

J'entends du bruit venant de la forêt. Quelqu'un épie. C'est évident.

« Qui est là ? »

Grey sort d'un buisson de broussailles. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? Et dire que le vieux fou m'avait dit qu'il allait me surprendre…

-« Je connais des chansons plus joyeuses.

- C'est une chanson qui s'appelle « Kagome Kagome ». Je la trouve plutôt amusante. Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? A cette heure ? Tu n'espionne pas comme un gamin quand même ?

- Je vais partir en mission. Cana m'a dit que Leyla a trop bu hier soir.

- Tu te transforme en pasteur maintenant ? Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, alors s'il te plaît ne me met pas en colère. Je ne voudrais pas la réveiller.

- Je n'ai encore rien fait. Ou alors tu es nerveuse…

- Quand tu es là, tu m'oblige à être sue la défensive. Alors tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et maintenant dégage moi de là. »

Il m'adresse un petit sourire moqueur. S'il n'y avait pas Leyla qui dort à côté, je jure que je le tuerais sur le champ ! De plus son regard m'insupporte. J'ai l'impression que d'un seul coup d'œil, il pourrait me transpercer et fouiller dans mon esprit.

-« Es-tu sûre que ce n'est que ça ? Tu n'essayerais pas de me cacher autre chose ? Comme des sentiments ? »

Mais il se prend pour qui ce mec de ma poser des questions pareilles ! C'est un vrai psychopathe celui-là !

- « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est possible que tu éprouves ce genre de sentiment à mon égard que je dois forcément les connaitre. Je ne vois pas la moindre possibilité que tu me plaises. »

Il ne me répond pas ? Je dois avoir gagné. Mais maintenant il faudrait qu'il fasse demi-tour et s'en aller assez loin pour que je ne le voie plus jamais. Mais ? Pourquoi il avance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet espèce de pervers ?

« Absolument sûre ? »

On va reculer gentiment vers la maison. Leyla n'est pas réveillé ? Non, évidemment. Il avance et me saisit à l'épaule gauche. Il a une sacrée poigne. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce qu'il doit appeler des jeux. En plus, je ne peux plus m'enfuir dans la maison. J'ai un petit plan : il veut se rapprocher de moi, on va se rapprocher alors. Je m'avance doucement. Sa poigne de fer se relâche peu à peu. Son coup est à portée de mâchoire. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques de mettre mon plan à l'eau : je m'avance d'un pas. Il a changé de tête. Il ne semble pas surpris. On dirait plus qu'il étudie la situation. Je dois agir vite avant qu'il ne comprenne. Cette fois-ci c'est bon : il n'y a plus qu'un centimètre environ entre nous. Rien que d'y penser ça m'écœure. Mais il faut que je me concentre. Je lui saute au coup et le mord de toutes mes forces. Il ne recommencera plus. Une fois qu'il a bien hurlé et que je sens le sang dans ma bouche je le relâche. Je m'écarte vite. Son sang est vraiment dégueulasse, je vais me rincer la bouche à la cuisine. Il est à l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Allons parler dehors.

- Pourquoi ? Elle doit être déjà réveillée avec ce que tu m'as fait. »

Je le sais qu'elle doit être réveillée mais je n'ai pas envie de gérer ça en plus. Je le prends par le poignet et le tire à l'extérieur. La porte est fermée, la fenêtre n'est pas ouverte.

-« C'était soit ça, soit je te castrais.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait l'autre option ?

- T'aurais préféré ?

- Non, mais ne va pas me dire que c'est par simple compassion.

- Ma castration est radicale est définitive. Malheureusement je ne peux la faire qu'une fois contrairement à une bonne morsure dans le coup.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Je déteste ce genre de petits jeux à deux balles. Respecte tes distances et tu m'enlèveras la grande partie de mes emmerdements.

- Alors tu as vraiment…

- Je n'ai pas de sentiments de ce genre. Ça devrait te soulager de savoir que tu n'as pas de rival.

- Tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Tu es si frigide.

- Alors raison de plus pour te tenir loin de moi. Ne m'oblige pas à être encore plus glaciale.

- Non, tu sais beaucoup trop de choses sur moi pour que je te laisse en paix. De plus maintenant je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque, tu m'intrigue d'avantage.

-Serais-ce une menace ?

- Pas encore.

- Maman j'ai peur. C'est bien ça que tu veux entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Allez va, file en mission. Et surtout ne te presse pas de revenir. »

Je ne veux plus le voir celui-là. Je sais c'est bien la ixième fois que je le dis et ça ne change rien.

Je m'enferme à la maison. Leyla est réveillée. Elle prend son petit déjeuné assise à la table. Sa tête est entre ses mains et les coudes sur la table : elle doit avoir une sacrée gueule de bois. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de me poser le questionnaire habituel. Oh, et zut ! Cette fois-ci je l'esquive ses fichues questions.

-« Bien dormi ?

- Je me suis aussi fait réveiller en…

- Tu as beaucoup bu hier soir.

- Ma tête me le dit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je vais voir si on n'a pas une aspirine ou un truc dans le genre. »

Ouf. La première étape est passée. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau. Mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de tout lui dire à chaque fois. En évitant le sujet jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité se focalise sur autre chose, je devrais y arriver. Pitié que quelque chose arrive, vite ! Elle va me mener à bout rien que pour savoir. Si je lui demande de ne pas me poser de questions elle va me harceler au lieu de me questionner.

Sur un flacon on peut lire « lendemain de coups de folies ». Ça doit être soit pour les lendemains de cuites ou pour ne pas avoir de MST ou encore pour ne pas tomber enceinte. La notice est accrochée par une ficelle au flacon. Je lui prépare le tout en suivant la notice.

-« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

- C'est très gentil, merci. Je verrais quand j'aurai besoin. Bref, j'espère que c'est le bon flacon. Les étiquettes ne sont pas des plus claires. »

Je lui pose sur la table devant elle. Le flacon doit être rangé tout de suite avant qu'elle change d'avis et devienne un peu plus agressive.

« Je prends ma douche. »

J'ai un peu maigris. Tant mieux. Mais… je réalise ! Mes pyjamas sont des chemises un peu plus longues qu'un haut habituel. Grey m'a vue dans cette tenue ! Ma chemise est assez large mais ma poitrine est tout à fait imaginable. Grey a vu ça ! Le pervers ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il était moqueur !

Je vais vite prendre ma douche. Une journée m'attend. Un pantalon noir et une chemise noire. Je vais voir Leyla.

-« Toujours mal à la tête ?

- Ça va.

- Tu te sens de faire la mission cet après-midi ou tu préfères voir demain ?

-Cet aprèm, tout va très bien. »

Je vais dépendre le linge et je reviens. Je me demande, elle va bien ou elle me fait son cinéma ?

- « Juste pour voir si tu vas aussi bien que tu le dis : fais-moi une démo, sans casser toute la maison stp.

- Si tu y tiens. Mais je te préviens, ton truc, il a bien fonctionné. Je n'ai plus de gueule de bois»

Ses yeux changent. Elle va sûrement mettre le paquet pour que je n'aie pas de doutes sur ses capacités. Il y a comme une boule dans mon estomac. Elle grossit. Une douleur se forme. C'est passable, c'est juste bien gênant. De plus en plus gênant en fait. Ça commence à brûler. Mon corps commence à trembler. Il tremble de plus en plus. Mes muscles deviennent des charbons rouges. Mais ça va. Je n'ai même pas à serrer les dents. Mes poumons se compressent. C'est comme si mes côtes se resserraient autour d'eux. Une douleur différente se rajoute. Celle-ci je la connais par cœur. Celle qui vous broie de l'intérieur. Elle se situe dans tout le bas ventre.

Je regarde Leyla dans les yeux. La douleur je la connais… C'est vrai que c'est douloureux, mais je suis décontractée. Je la laisse me montrer comment elle va sans résister. Vu comme Erza a hurlé la dernière fois, elle doit se retenir. Je vais lui donner un coup de pousse.

« Au fait la dernière fois, quand tu avais trop bu, Natsu t'as ramenée et je me suis débrouillée pour qu'il s'occupe de toi pendant que j'allais boire un verre avec Cana. Tu aurais pu éviter de vomir. »

Son regard devient de plus en plus menaçant. Elle doit commencer à se mettre en colère. Ma respiration est un peu plus difficile. C'est comme si je respire des lames de rasoir qui m'entaillent les poumons à petit feu. Les lames de rasoirs se transforment en flamme de chalumeau. C'est un peu moins facile. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. L'air ne veut plus rentrer dans mes poumons ensorcelés. Les yeux brûlent. Tous tournent autour de moi. Mes jambes, je ne les sens plus. Je ne vois plus rien.

« Lilou. Réveille-toi. »

Leyla est là. Je pense que je suis dans l'infirmerie. Un drap me couvre jusqu'au haut des épaules. Je n'ai rien en dessous… oki. Je regarde Leyla droit dans les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu ne te réveillais pas. Au début tu ne respirais pas, puis assez faiblement.

- Puis…

- Natsu voulait voir comment j'aller avant de partir en mission.

- Tout le monde tombe toujours à pic ici ! On est à Barbie land ou quoi ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que je t'avais tuée !?

- Au moins ça aurait fait un mort et cet univers me serait beaucoup plus familier !

- Avant que je te tue, dis-moi : c'est quoi toutes ces traces ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Ses yeux s'endurcies. Sa main s'abat sur la couverture et l'envoie bouler. Elle ne me recouvre plus qu'à partir du bas du ventre. Je la retire violemment jusqu'aux yeux.

-« Regarde-moi tes côtes ! Et je ne te parle pas de ton épaule gauche !

- L'épaule c'est un cadeau de Grey. Maintenant explique moi ma tenue !

- Mirajane voulait voir dans quel état tu t'étais mise.

- Pour savoir à quelle température il fallait me faire laver ? Leylou, t'es un ange mais ne te soucis pas de ce genre de bêtises.

- Des bêtises ?

- Où sont mes vêtements ? »

Je les voie, à côté du lit. Je me lève et me rhabille.

-« T'as choisis une mission ou il faut que je vienne ?

- T'es sûre que…

- Je suis en parfaite santé. Et toi ton mal de crâne ?

- Et toi tes côtes ?»

Je sors de l'infirmerie et me retrouve dans la salle principale du château. Mirajane arrive vers moi. Elle va me ressortir le questionnaire bis, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

-« Je vais très bien. Pour les bleus, c'est rien. Je suis juste très maladroite.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Alors là, c'est elle qui m'a eu ! Vu sous cet angle elle est assez sympathique.

« Plutôt. »

Leyla me rejoint pour manger un morceau. On mange rapidement. Elle doit me faire la gueule.

Nous allons devant le tableau. Il ne reste que 5 missions :

Sauver une princesse en danger, 2000 : « Non. » Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule ! Na !

Capturer un monstre géant tout rose, 3000 : « Non ! »

Corriger un professeur, 10 : « T'as vu la paye ! Et puis j'en ai assez des profs…» Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il y a toujours des profs qui poussent comme des champignons.

Retrouver un livre dans la bibliothèque la plus grande du monde, 1500 : « Je préférais le monstre même rose, marmonna-t-elle. »

Aider un BCBG ultra riche à choisir une courtisane pour se marier, 4000 : « C'est possible, et j'aime bien la paye, décroche Leyla. »

On décroche l'annonce. Mirajane nous indique le chemin. On doit se déplacer à pied. Elle nous prévient que plusieurs mages sont revenus de cette mission sans succès.

-« C'était des hommes ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ca explique tout. »

Leylou a raison. Un homme pour ça (la plupart du temps) c'est aussi myope qu'une taupe et aussi hypermétrope que mon père. Nous avons nos sacs et l'annonce, tout est prêt. Nous voilà parties.

Le soleil se couche et nos yeux se ferment tout seuls, il nous faut un endroit pour dormir. Comme le chemin traverse une forêt, nous nous enfonçons dans cette dernière. Il y a un arbre vraiment énorme. Il a la taille d'un building. On dirait un chêne. Il nous servira d'abri pour la nuit. La neige nous fera un rempart et comme nous n'avons pas besoin de feu pour manger : on ne se prendra pas la tête à en allumer un.

-« Juste à voir toute cette neige j'ai froid. Tu ne veux pas allumer un feu.

- Pour nous faire repérer ?

- On est des bandits ou quoi ?

- Deux filles seules dans la forêt, même si je n'y crois pas, je n'ai pas envie de tenter le diable.

- J'ai froid !

-Prend ma veste et mon sac de couchage.

- Mais toi ? Tu vas avoir froid !

- Mais non, la neige me tient chaud. »

J'avais oublié à quel point Leylou est frileuse. Je ne connais pas de cas plus désespérants qu'elle face au froid. Même si j'avoue que de temps en temps ça me fait bien rire.

La nuit est vite passée. Nous prenons notre petit déjeuné rapidement. Les affaires sont rangées. La neige est cachée sous les feuilles (je n'espère vraiment pas qu'un idiot d'animal grattera le sol, si quelqu'un voit ça on pourrait nous accuser de détériorer la nature ou un truc du genre. Et dire que dans mon univers natal une foule de gourous nous seraient tombés dessus comme le ciel sur la tête d'Abraracourcix).

D'après les indications, nous sommes bientôt arrivées. L'annonce de la mission nous amène dans une espèce de forteresse. Des gardes nous barrent la route à la grille (attention : je suis sûre que ce sont des grognards de Napoléon).

-« Nous sommes de Fairy Tail, pour la mission.

- Les insignes ? »

Je dégage mes cheveux de mon coup. Dès qu'il voit le tatouage il nous incite à la suivre. Je me rends compte maintenant de l'utilité et de la puissance de ce simple tatouage. Si je me fais une araignée sur la main au feutre, ils auront peur ?

Ils nous conduisent à leur maître. Des soldats de napoléons dans un château de Louis 14, on dirait que ce château défie toutes les règles de la quatrième dimension. Nous arrivons dans une grande salle très éclairée par tout un mur de verre. On peut voir tout le jardin. Il ressemble étrangement à celui de Versailles. Les gardes nous laissent seules. Des pas rapides arrivent vers nous. A leur rythme, ils semblent impatients.

« BAN ! »

La porte à deux battants a été projetée contre le mur. Une espèce de … euh… truc ? S'avance vers nous. Mais je le reconnais lui, c'est Henri II ! Il était sur mon livre d'histoire. Le maquillage que je lui avais fait lui allait tellement bien… je ne pourrais pas voir ce que ça donne en réalité ? Non ? Zut.

-« Je suis extrêmement exigeant. Je ne supporte pas l'imperfection.

- On connait votre baratin. C'est le même pour tous les mecs qui étouffent dans leur porte-monnaie. »

Bien fait ! Il n'avait pas qu'à ressembler à M Duchmol, mon prof de français.

-« Vous supportez-vous ?

- Evidemment.

- Ne vous en faites pas : vous supportez à merveille l'imperfection. »

Alors là Leylou ! Tu l'as bien remis à sa place cet hurluberlu machin chose. Bravo. T'as vu sa tête ? Il a l'air vraiment surpris. On ne devait pas lui avoir fait celle-là. Je vais essayer d'accélérer les choses avant qu'il ne revienne trop de ses émotions, ce pauvre petit.

-« Si nous allions voir vos courtisanes.

- Suivez-moi. »

Je m'en doutais : comme la plupart des hommes il n'a absolument rien dans le pantalon. On peut être sûre que toutes les courtisanes ne doivent même pas le connaître. Elles sont là uniquement pour son argent. C'est évident, sinon elles ne seraient pas là. En revanche je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi ç va nous servir d'aller là-bas. Bah, on verra. Au pire on aura fait une ballade. Nous sommes dans un salon. Il est remplit de femmes. Elles sont en longues robes de Louis 16. Leyla ne semble pas en avoir fini avec lui.

-« Je vous laisse avec elles.

- Pas tout de suite. On va parler d'abord.

- Dans ce cas allons dans la pièce d'à côté. Il est bientôt midi, on y mangera.

- Racontez-nous une journée banale.

- Naomi vient me réveiller à 7h00. Nous mangeons.

- Ensemble ?

- Oui, je déteste manger seul. Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je vois mes courtisanes. Je retourne dans mes appartements auprès de mes collections. Naomi m'a devancé.

- C'est bon. Qui vous tutoie en dehors de vos parents ?

- Mes parents ne me tutoient pas. Naomi et sa mère qui est la vieille cuisinière. Je crois que c'est tout.

- Vous avez une femme auprès de vous ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Nous sommes nés à peu près en même temps. Elle était la seule enfant qui jouait avec moi. C'est la seule qui était là dans les moments difficiles. Nous avons des liens très forts. Pour résumé: je ne me sépare jamais d'elle depuis mes 5ans. Avec le temps, elle est devenue ma servante.

- Vous vous sentez comment quand elle est auprès de vous ?

- Mais ce n'est qu'une servante ! Je ne peux pas l'épouser !

- Vous en avez fait une servante. Si vous l'épousez elle deviendra impératrice de votre empire. Regardez la réalité en face : vous avez l'argent et l'empire, il ne vous manque plus qu'une femme. Comme votre soutien d'aujourd'hui a l'air de vous convenir et ça depuis longtemps pourquoi le changer.

- Mais on n'épouse pas son personnel.

- Renvoyez la d'abord et faites en une duchesse ou une princesse, comme vous voudrez, puis épousez là.

- Si elle est d'accord et ça c'est dans vos cordes.

-Même si vous faites preuve de timidité, vous n'êtes pas difficile à convaincre. »

Il répondit à Leylou par un petit sourire. Il part.

Il retient la porte à quelqu'un. Une jeune femme s'avança. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, ils se parlent. Leurs yeux s'embrasent littéralement. Je me retourne vers Leyla.

-« S'ils ne veulent pas reconnaitre leur idylle on a juste à les enfermer dans une chambre pendant trois jours avec de quoi manger et un peu d'alcool. Elle tombera enceinte et ils se marieront.

- Ou tu feras une mère fille.

- C'est impossible ils s'aiment et s'adorent que veux-tu qu'ils leurs adorent. Je ne vois pas ce que les précédents mages n'ont pas vu.

- Ils ont dû voir mais ne pas vouloir l'accepter.

- C'est vrai que c'était des hommes. »

Hommes ou pas, je suis sûre que ta magie n'y est pas pour rien Cocotte.

Les deux flammes décident enfin de se relâcher. Elle a l'air plutôt sure d'elle-même pour une servante. Elle vient s'assoir avec nous. Il faut arriver à discuter des choses qui nous intéressent avec elle sans la brusquer si possible. Je crois avoir une idée.

-« Vous pensez quoi de ce remue-ménage pour un mariage ?

- Loup est une personne importante. C'est donc tout à fait normal.

-Que pensez-vous de toutes ces courtisanes ?

- Je me demande s'il y en a une qui pense à autre chose qu'à la vie de château et qui se préoccupe un peu plus de son futur marié.

- Donc pour vous c'est impossible de lui trouver chaussure à son pied du moins parmi ces courtisanes.

- Voulez-vous abandonner ou faire des recherches plus étendues ?

- Nous avons déjà trouvé la femme qui lui faut. De plus, je ne pense pas que celle-ci lui soit indifférente. »

Son visage se referme comme une huitre. Elle n'a plus qu'à se transformer en mousse et elle fera la petite sirène parfaite. C'est vraiment pathétique. C'est si impensable que ça que ce soit elle la femme en question ou quoi ? Elle l'aime tant que ça ? On se croirait dans le conte de Cendrillon. Leyla je te passe le flambeau.

-« Vous ne demandez pas de qui il s'agit ?

- Si. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Comment vous sentez vous en sa présence ?

- Avec lui on oublie que c'est un riche de la même classe qu'un prince et vous qu'une servante. Il nous met d'égal à égal. Nous sommes des amis assez proches.

- Vous avez pensé à vous marier ?

- Oui, mais je ne trouve pas vraiment de chaussure à ma pointure. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Il vous a demandé de me trouver un mari en plus de lui trouver une femme ?

- Il ne nous a rien demandé directement de tel. L'homme en question est du même âge que vous. Il est riche et peut être séduisant. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps et vous êtes assez proches.

- Ce n'est quand même pas moi la femme que vous lui avez trouvé !?

- Vous en avez mis du temps à comprendre ! Ne vous en faites pas : vous n'avez plus de patron.

- Je ne suis pas de son rang social. C'est impensable !

- Si ce n'est que ça, on peut vous transformer en duchesse.

- Je n'ai ni les manières ni le langage.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Et depuis le temps que vous vivez dans un château n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez aucune manière et aucun langage.

- Mais ça ne se fait pas !

- S'il vous demandait en mariage, vous refuseriez ? Vous en auriez le cœur ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais je ne ferais que l'entraver et lui causer des ennuis.

- CE N'EST PAS FINIT ! Vous savez ce que c'est que d'être de ce « grand monde » ? Se dire qu'on doit épouser une personne du « même rang social » alors qu'on-en-a rien à fiche ! Si vous l'aimez et qu'il vous aime comme on le voit alors mariez-vous et arrêtez d'être si confiné d'esprits ! Le cœur n'a pas de société haute ou basse. »

Désolé pour la dernière réplique mais je connais assez ça pour qu'on me le rabatte de nouveau sur les oreilles. J'ai quitté mon univers natal dans toutes les souffrances que ça peut provoquer. Laissez-moi en tirer un avantage ! Je ne pouvais pas arriver dans univers où ce système de haute et de basses sociétés n'existe pas.

Elle a l'air abasourdie. Avec sa tête de fin du monde elle commençait vraiment à m'échauffer. Je vais au bord de la fenêtre et leur laisse qu'une oreille.

« Quand vous le regardez, le monde pourrait s'arrêter. N'ayez pas une tête d'enterrement ! Vous allez épouser l'homme que vous aimez ! Souriez ! »

Leyla… tu fais peur. Après le passage de la tête « qu'est-ce-qu'elle-me-baragouine » un sourire apparait sur le visage de cette fille qui m'a l'air des plus gourde. Elle repart en sautillant partout. Chère Marraine la bonne fée, ta Cendrillon est un personnage de Drama.

Deux servantes arrivent. Elles ont l'air impressionnées. J'ai l'impression d'être un phénomène de cirque. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de tuer quelqu'un.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est la première fois qu'on voit des mages femmes dans la région.

- Pourquoi ?

- Notre région a une réputation vraiment très dévergondée.

- Merci de nous avertir. Nous fermerons la porte à doubles tours ce soir. »

Elles nous apprennent que leur maître a des rendez-vous pendant toute l'après-midi. Il nous verra ce soir, après le dîner. Leyla a un petit sourire en coin que je comprends.

-« Il mange tout seul ?

- Avec Naomi, comme d'habitude. Il y a-t-il un problème ?

- Aucun. Mais il faut absolument qu'on le voie avant ce dîner.

- Vous pouvez l'attendre devant son bureau.

- Et c'est où ?

- Suivez nous, on va vous y conduire. »

Heureusement qu'elles nous y conduisent : cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe. Si je me perds je mets en pratique les consignes de maman : je vais à l'accueil donner mon nom et mon prénom. Maman à l'aide, je retourne en enfance.

Nous sommes arrivés devant une grande porte à deux battants. Elle est assez grande pour laisser passer un requin baleine enceinte.

-« C'est ici .Il y a des gardes au bout du couloir. Si vous voulez rejoindre vos appartements, ils connaissent le palais sur le bout des doigts.

- Merci. »

Du camping dans la forêt on passe aux appartements 5 étoiles. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire. On dirait bien qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue au grand changement fréquent. Ce qui sauve la face c'est que l'une comme l'autre on est plutôt aventurières.

Des hurlements viennent nous alerter. Ils viennent de derrière la porte.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tomber ! Vous êtes un élément majeur dans le financement de notre société !

- Lorsque je demande certain renseignements je ne les ai pas ! Vous n'êtes pas nets ! Comme je n'ai pas de preuves solides: je vous laisse vous écraser. »

Les portes volent en éclat. Deux hommes tomates sortes du bureau. Ils ne font pas attention à nous et partent. Loup est à deux mètres de nous. Son regard est doux. Il a les cheveux foncés. Il est un peu étrange, mais comme tout le monde l'est ici pour moi. Il reste silencieux. Leyla est derrière moi. Je vais essayer de reculer d'un bon pas. Doucement. On va espérer qu'il se mette à parler ou du moins qu'il ne fasse pas quoi que ce soit de brusque. La neige apparait autour de mes poings.

-« Entrez ! Dites-moi tout.

- Ce soir vous mangez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oui.

- Vous allez lui sortir le grand jeu.

- Holà ! Et si elle dit: « non merci mais je vais bientôt me marier avec le fermier du coin ».

- Vu la discussion qu'on a eu, vous ne devez vraiment pas avoir peur de ce genre de choses. Si elle refuse on vous promet qu'on s'en chargera. Mais avant essayez de trouver les mots, parce que son refus sera causé par sa peur de vous gêner.

- Je fais comment ? Et si je suis ridicule ?

- Ne vous habillez pas trop chic mais soyez quand même élégant. Vous prévenez votre cuisinière et deux ou trois servantes tenues toutes au secret. Vous faites en sorte qu'elle soit occupée jusqu'à ce soir. Un dîner aux chandelles doit être suffisant. Demandez à la cuisinière ses plats favoris. Au dessert vous irez vous agenouiller près d'elle après lui avoir dit quelques mots gentils. A ce moment-là vous sortez la bague. Vous lui expliquez vos sentiments, vous lui dites que vous l'aimez et que vous voudriez qu'elle devienne votre femme et tout le tralala habituel. »

Il n'y a rien à dire : Leyla est vraiment la meilleure pour les histoires à l'eau de rose.

-« Si elle dit non ?

- On s'en charge. Mais avant tout promettez nous de l'épouser dès qu'elle est consentante sans faire des extravagances pathétiques.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons un plan d'urgence. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous plairait.

- Je vais tacher d'avoir un oui alors.

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes. »

Il est vraiment lourd à la fin. Je pense lui avoir mis assez de stress pour qu'il réussisse.

Une femme entre. Ça doit être sa secrétaire.

-« Votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver.

- On vous laisse. Vous avez à faire.

- Vous connaissez votre chemin ?

- Non mais on sait où demander. »

Il avait l'air plutôt amusé. La porte se referme derrière nous. Leyla me saisit par le bras. Elle a un regard noir. Il est probable que je me fasse réajuster les brettelles.

« On en parlera après. Les parois sont trop fines.»

Je sais. J'ai pété un câble.

Les gardes sont assez sympathiques. Ils acceptent avec joie de nous accompagner jusqu'à nos appartements. Il y en a un qui est de plus en plus proche avec Leyla. Ça commence à m'inquiéter. Les servantes avaient raison. Il y en a un derrière qui commence à me coller. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je vais m'amuser. Je suis inspirée de l'Egypte. Surtout des momies en réalité. Il respire vachement fort. Je vais lui couper la chique. Discrètement, je lui fais un petit sarcophage de neige autour des poumons. La neige le serre, serre à tel point qu'il est forcé de s'arrêter. Je le libère. La neige court sur la moquette. La fenêtre est ouverte, la neige va finir enfouie au fond de la jardinière. Un clin d'œil à Leylou qui comprend très vite comme d'habitude. C'est comme ça qu'on se débarrasse de pots de colle ici on dirait. Leyla me lance un regard plutôt ennuyé. C'est sûrement à cause du Zozo qui la suit de très près. Il met sa main sur sa poitrine et s'arrête. Leyla se retourne et s'approche de lui. Elle a un air innocent et semble inquiète pour lui, pour celui qui ne la connait pas. En réalité elle fait une toute petite crise de sadisme. Ça m'amuse, et puis il l'a bien mérité.

-« Vous allez bien ?

- Ca va très bien. Ne vous en faites pas.

- Dans ce cas : messieurs, allons-y. »

C'est dans cette ambiance très conviviale qu'on se dirige vers nos appartements. Ils nous laissent à l'entrée. Nos deux espaces communiquent. Il y a deux chambres, deux salles de bains et deux salons. Nos sacs ont été montés. Un long balcon longe nos deux parties. Je vais jeter un œil. Ce balcon longe tout le bâtiment. Heureusement que le système de fermeture des baies vitrées ont l'air sûres. Leyla me rejoint. On dirait que mon heure a sonné. Je l'entraine vers l'intérieur.

-« Il faudra bien fermer les portes vitrées ce soir.

- On verra. Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement tout à l'heure ?

- Quand ?

- On va commencer par le plus préoccupant : quand il est sorti de son bureau.

- J'ai juste déraillé. Il était bizarre.

- Il était content d'avoir pu mettre ces deux affreux types dehors et de ne plus avoir à traiter avec eux.

- Sûrement. J'ai dû mal l'interpréter. Ne t'en fait pas. Je pense qu'au pire je l'aurais cloué au plafond.

- C'est notre employeur ! Ne le massacre pas s'il te plaît. En plus il n'est pas trop malhonnête.

- Toi, tu l'as sondé.

- Il est amoureux, aimant, il n'a pas trop d'entourloupes dans les placards pour un businessman. Que veux-tu de plus ? C'est le principal pour un employeur surtout qu'il est gentil, respectueux et agréable.

-Tu dois avoir raison. »

Entre balades dans le parc et se chamailler, l'après-midi a passé vite. Un homme vient nous avertir que le repas est près. Nous passons à table. Les plats sont succulents. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la cuisine ce midi. Il faut également noter que je n'ai pas beaucoup manger et que j'étais plutôt distraite par toutes ces histoires.

-« Tu penses qu'il va réussir ?

- Je n'en sais rien Lilou. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne sera pas trop empoté pour qu'on doive appliquer ton plan.

- C'est sûr que les piégés tous les deux dans une chambre avec des réserves pendant 3 jours peut paraitre un peu exagéré. Il y a une chose qui me fait douter de ce qu'on est en train de faire : l'annonce ne mentionnait que le fait de lui trouver une femme, non ?

-C'est vrai. Mais pour une telle somme, autant l'aider un peu plus.

- Surtout que tu as l'air de t'amuser comme une petite folle. »

Le repas est finit. Nous nous sommes glissés dans les couloirs. Nous voudrions juste nous assurer que tout ce soit bien passé. Une servante nous interpelle.

-« Pourriez-vous nous mener à la salle à manger où mangent Le maître et Naomi.

- Nous sommes deux servantes à être au courant. Quand on a fait le service ça avait l'air de plutôt bien se dérouler.

- Nous voudrions y jeter un œil sans se faire remarquer.

- Suivez-moi. »

Elle a l'air joyeuse comme un pinson. Nous passons par plusieurs passages de servantes. Nous arrivons sur le balcon. Là où nous sommes, il est impossible qu'ils nous voient. Ils sont appuyés contre la rambarde. Le bras de Loup serre Naomi à la taille. Ils bavardent tous les deux. Une jolie bague de fiançailles au doigt de Naomi nous annonce que nous avons réussi. Les étoiles brillent de tous feux mais le baiser qu'ils échangent est très mignon. Il faut dire qu'ils nous ont un peu pris au dépourvu. Heureusement que la servante est repartie sinon ça ferait jaser. Nous allons vite nous coucher.

Leyla tourne et retourne dans son lit. Je suis assez inquiète. Je vais m'assoir à côté d'elle.

-« Tu te sens bien ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de vomir, je n'ai pas mal et je suis fatiguée et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A un truc très idiot. Et le pire c'est que depuis un bout de temps ce truc devient obsèdent.

- Est-ce une personne ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Natsu !

- Oui. Si tu le dis. Tu as froid ?

- Où que je me trouve c'est pareil j'ai froid.

- Il n'y a pas un endroit où tu n'as pas froid ? Ou à un moment ? »

Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je suis sûre qu'en présence de Natsu elle va très bien. Si elle dit non, elle ment.

« Non ! »

Quel « non » froid pour quelqu'un qui est censé être sûr de soi. Il est évident qu'elle essaye de me convaincre. Désolé ma Puce, je te connais trop pour gober un mensonge aussi gros qu'un cachalot qui a besoin d'un régime des plus stricts. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir lui soutirer des aveux pour le moment. Je me demande seulement si elle s'en rend compte. Au pire je ne pense pas que M Salamèche soit insensible à cette mademoiselle soit disant intouchable.

-« Et Grey ? Il est plutôt mignon tu ne trouves pas ?

- Casse noisettes au possible, curieux, chieur de première, donneur de leçon…

- C'est bon j'ai compris : tu l'épouse quand ?

- Hein ?

-Tu te rappelles avec Michael : « je le déteste, c'est un connard » deux jours après tu l'embrassais devant le bureau de la dirlo. Au final pendant un mois vous vous êtes retrouvé tous les mercredis après-midi.

- C'était juste pour le faire taire !

- Pendant un mois et demi ?

- Euh… oui.

- Menteuse.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout vu, mais du moins j'en ai vu une grande partie. »

Elle grelote. Elle doit vraiment avoir froid. Comme d'habitude je me transforme en bouillote pour mademoiselle. Elle est plutôt chaude. Ses impressions de froid doivent être psychiques.

« T'es glacée ! »

Je n'y avais pas pensé. En tant que mage de neige, mon corps a dû prendre la température de la neige. Grey doit avoir le même problème. Pourquoi je pense à lui moi ? Sûrement à cause de ce que Leyla vient de me dire.

« Pense à du feu ! »

Elle dort. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un quart d'heure. Pensait-elle au feu en lui-même ou au mage du feu ? Si je lui demande je suis sûre de finir en confettis. La curiosité peut être une chose dangereuse si on y pense. Mais là, je suis sûre à 99,9% de connaître la réponse. Autant ne pas risquer ma vie pour un truc du genre.

Une heure est passée : l'insomnie c'est contagieux ou quoi ? Je vais au balcon. Les étoiles brillent. Je me demande si demain on va pouvoir repartir à la guilde. Du sol à la rambarde il y a environ 7m. Si je vise bien j'arriverais sur le chemin sans encombre. Il faut que je saute en bombe pour ralentir la chute et amortir l'impact. La réception habituelle suffira. Pour remonter c'est facile, le mur est en pierres et elles sont apparentes. Je monte sur la rambarde et saute. Ma réception est bonne. C'est partit pour la promenade. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis stressée. Courir me changera les idées. Il y a des gardes tout autour du château. Si je me mets à courir maintenant j'aurais quelques soucis. Pour ne pas avoir des ennuis il faut que je paraisse cool : marcher le plus lentement possible vers la forêt, le nez en l'air « je-suis-en-train-de-regarder-les-étoiles », les mains ballantes, la respiration calme et assurée. Je dois faire la parfaite petite gourdasse qui n'arrive pas à dormir. Il me faut espérer que la réputation de cette région ne soit pas vraie et que les gardes de la dernière fois étaient juste des détraqués momentanés comme il y en a partout. Au pire j'utiliserais ce que je dois apprendre à utiliser ici : la magie. Non. Surtout pas. Il ne faut pas qu'elle devienne trop importante dans ma vie. Si je retourne un jour chez moi et que je m'y suis trop habituée, ça pourrait m'handicaper. Les gardes se sont endormis. Je peux accélérer le pas. J'arrive dans la forêt. Je peux courir un peu.

La ballade est finie. Le clocher s'affole au loin. Il doit être minuit. Je n'avais pas vu un « détail ». Les pierres sont parfaitement alignées et leurs arrêtes ont été retaillées et lissées. Bah, ce n'en sera que plus amusant. J'y suis presque. Je suis suspendue au balcon. Ce n'était pas si difficile en fin de compte.

-« Ça aurait été plus facile de passer par la porte.

- Non. Elle est fermée.

- Dis surtout que tu voulais passer incognito. Fais gaffe de ne pas nous attirer des problèmes. Et ne me dis pas que tu as essayé de passer par la porte, je te connais un minimum quand même.

- Ne détruit pas mes théories plausibles que je te donne. »

Le jour est levé. Comme nous d'ailleurs. Habillées, lavées, le petit déjeuné est prêt. Loup nous demande. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! »

Ses yeux pétillent. Il est tout énamouré. L'hypothèse d'un problème possible est recalée.

« - J'ai encore une fois besoin de vous.

Mais la mission est terminée, n'est-ce pas Leyla ?

Si je rajoute deux millions à votre solde finale, le problème est résolu ?

En quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles ?

Intégrez là dans la société que je me dois de côtoyer et transformez-la en princesse.

On aura besoin de vêtement.

Et d'une assez importante réception, Lilou.

J'imagine que vous vous occupez en premier de l'apparence. Je vous laisse faire.

Et on la trouve où votre belle ?, demanda la blondinette.

Je me suis dit que tous ces évènements et ces émotions l'auraient fatiguée, alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on la laisse dormir. J'oubliais, les vêtements dont vous aurez besoin sont dans le dressing.

Merci. »

Les appartements réservés à Naomi sont dignes d'une reine. Tout est extrêmement luxueux et à une taille hors norme. Environ 150m² sont à sa disposition. Deux dressings, deux bureaux, un petit et un grand salon… c'est vraiment le grand luxe ! Une grande feuille A3 nous présente tout ce que l'on a à notre entière disposition et notre planning : la journée promet d'être remplie.

Notre belle au bois dormant dort dans un grand lit à baldaquin. On dirait une enfant quand elle dort. N'aurait-on pas fait une énorme bêtise en la mettant au cœur de toutes ces agitations de vautours ? Elle, la petite servante innocente ? Saura-t-il la protéger ? Sera-t-il seulement un bon mari ? Supportera-t-elle ce nouveau mode de vie ?

Dans le prochain épisode :

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression grandissante de m'être fait avoir ? »

« Première calamité : Leyla, danser. Seconde : moi sur des échasses à devoir me déplacer. Os qui court ! »


End file.
